Book 1 of Saga 1 A New Power to Deal With
by Auron3
Summary: Rue and Mint will have to team up in another epic adventure to take down the King of Fleg and find the Great Relic. Im back revising old chapters and making new ones.
1. Chapter 1 Rue's Beginning revised

Book 1, Saga 1, Trilogy 1: A New Power to Deal With

UPDATED: Weds July 27th 2005: Coming back to fully finish this fic, I have changed a lot of the dialog and added pieces to make the story, sound, read, and flow much more nicer then the later versions did. I will be going through all the current chapters to revise them for the same purpose. Then I will finish up the book and start designing the flash movies for each of the chapters as well as writing the new book. Thanks for all the support, I love you all :p!

**Chapter 1: Rue's Beginning(Revised V2.1)**

Through the window of the worn down house is our hero, who is getting cooked by the sun's rays. Our hero shifts in his bed in discomfort, will he awake? I hope so as Rue needs to wake up to get ready for his everyday adventure. You know the adventuring sort of stuff, like going through the woods to look for ancient or lost treasures. Though there is doubt in Rue's mind that there is really no treasure, he prefers to trick himself into thinking there is. That way he can enjoy the adventure, after all it was a great time waster, and what better time to waste then looking for treasure! Anyway after Valen fell he could no longer trust his mind, for too many tricks had been played through.

Rue was around his 20s now and still hasn't found his true love, except for the one he lost so long ago. It wasn't that he never wanted to be with another women, he just never had time to look for one. In fact the last women he had spent time with was Mint and he wasn't very fond of her at all.

Drops of sweat slowly drip down his face and as each one touches his mouth he moves around, almost as if someone was poking him with a stick. Rue slowly opens his eyes as the third drop of sweat touches his upper lip moistening it. His head felt like someone just clubbered him over the head for the fact that his vision was blurry and had trouble making out objects at first. Quickly turning his head to his bed stand, he focused to get a glimpse of his clock.

Rue: "Oh no! I slept in!"

Rue drags himself out of the bed which was a huge mess due to all the blankets that were twisted into a ball as Rue was moving around to get comfortable again. Dressing himself with tiredness in his eyes he slowly walks over to his gear. Some would say his gear was normal everyday items, but to Rue it was a necessity. Rue's gear included a water bottle, rope, some kind of lunch he made the night before, and last but not least a notepad. Drawing up maps of new directions and areas that he would encounter was the reason he needed a notebook. Making sure everything was gathered in the rough woven bag he then grabbed his weapon. Just in case he has an unfortunate run-in with a few thugs or monsters. He did kind of missed the feeling of beating up things. When an opportunity comes at hand he'll take it on command, as not much action happens now that Valen is gone, but enough to keep him occupied in his travels.

Rue quickly grabs something to eat and walks out the hard wood door to the forest. As he walks along the path he takes notice at the amount of the animals within the forest. His first time through this forest he defeated all kinds of animals and monsters to gain their transformations, so instead of taking an occasional walk through the woods, if he felt like making his day extra exciting he would transform into a wolf and run through the forest. Of coarse there were times when he was not careful and had to walk back home because his magic ran low, he did not miss those days and didn't enjoy coming back to his house late or the next day would be rough. So finally deciding that today would be transformation day, he transformed into the wolf and ran off towards his destination.

Rue finally made it to the heart of the woods which he called the 8 paths of destiny, because each path lead to a different place and only one could direct him to his destiny. He transformed back to his human form and dug into his bag to grab out his notepad fully of sketches that he sorted through to find the right page.

Rue: "Ah, here it is!"

Rue was good at making maps, it was his hobby to draw maps of the simplest of locations. It was fun and enjoyable for Rue to design and document his travels. He hoped one day he could be a map salesman, travel all around the world at the fee of his agency and not worry about what it cost. That was his dream, but he knew his dream was too great to ever come true. As he knew some type of evil would strike the world again and he would be responsible to stop it.

Rue check the map over to see which path he hadn't took yet. It was either the North West or South West paths that were left unexplored at least by him. Some paths he had took, took him 2 to 4 days to follow it all the way through, though those were not his longest journeys ever. Always wished for longer journeys but the woods wasn't that huge to last an expedition. Oddly enough Rue really never packed for more than one day, but if it came to it surviving from the forest and its surroundings was up his alley.

Thinking to himself and using a bunch of other strategys like enie menie mo, he choose the North West path and started walking toward it. He stopped within his steps. Had he heard something? Could it be his mind acting up again? He didn't know, but he wanted an answer. He quickly ran over to the tree and yanked his blade out. Stoping his blade only inches of a cute little girl that looked really frieghtened.

Girl: "Mister can you help me. I'm l..l..lost. I came in the woods to find berries for my mom and I wandered to far."

Oh it's only a little girl thought Rue as he lowered his blade and put it back into place.

Girl: "Can you please help me!"

Rue thought about the little girl's question for a few pauses. Then pointing over to the path he had choosen he spoke.

Rue: "Well I am following this path over there through, so you can come along with me until you see where you came from."

Girl: "Oh thank you mister!"

The girl was very pleased and was so happy she hugged Rue. A little off balance, thanks to the roots sticking out of the ground from the nearby trees, Rue tipped over along with the girl. They both laughed and helped each other back up.

Rue: "You can call me Rue, mister is so ..um not me."

The girl giggled and nodded.

Girl: "Okay then Rue, let's go!"

While they were walking the path, Rue thought about how he could have easily accidentally killed the girl, he promised himself he would be more careful for now on. As this thought would haunt him for the rest of the day if not the journey. Accidents like this in the past, though not fatal, scared him that one day he may end up killing someone. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he killed an innocent person. The girl interrupts his thoughts.

Girl: "Uh Rue, my name is Wanda."

Hearing her voice made his thoughts go away, which he was glad she spoke up cause those thoughts only lead to doubt.

Rue: "Oh, hi there Wanda. So where exactly did you come from."

Wanda: "I came from a village called Fleg over by the coast of the ocean."

Rue: "The coast of the ocean? Isn't that 25 miles away from here."

Rue knew it was 25 miles away, but he wanted to ask any way. He would do that sometimes to test his mapping skills.

Wanda: " I'm not sure, but I know that I really need to get home!"

Rue: "Okay Wanda, don't worry I will get you home I promise."

Rue only thought about himself, because that was all he had no one else but himself. Now things seemed to be different, he actually cared about helping Wanda get home. When he was on the adventure with Mint he really didn't care about her much at all, but that was because she was suck a bitch, or maybe a cold hearted rich snob. He was not sure and did not care right now. So he threw it out of his mind.

Rue: "Wanda while we are walking can you tell me some more about your city, Fleg."

Wanda: "Oh, yes I would love to! Well to start off my city wasn't always a pleasant place to be, actually it was quite the opposite. It was a dark place full of ruthless power mongers and monsters. A man by the name of Shale was the top power of the city and wanted more power then he already had, so as a result he went to the Aeons. He was all turned down except by one Aeon that accepted him. V...V...V."

Rue: "It's okay Wanda out with it."

Wanda: "V..V..Valen!"

Rue: "Oh Valen, I just defeated him 2 weeks ago."

Wanda: "Yes, part of his sprit died but the other half of his spirit lies within Shale. Don't worry though Shale is long gone, locked up in a cell that Valen has provided him for his punishment. Trying to kill Valen for his power was not his smartest move you see. But...there are still power mongers who wish to open this cell and gain Valen's spirit to create a new and more powerful Dew Prism. With Valen's spirit in their hands they can gain the knowledge to forge a new powerful destructive relic."

Rue: "Oh I see, this isn't good for me, not good at all."


	2. Chapter 2 Mint's Beginning revised

Book 1, Saga 1, Trilogy 1: A New Power to Deal With

UPDATED: Weds July 28th 2005: Coming back to fully finish this fic, I have changed a lot of the dialog and added pieces to make the story, sound, read, and flow much more nicer then the later versions did. I will be going through all the current chapters to revise them for the same purpose. Then I will finish up the book and start designing the flash movies for each of the chapters as well as writing the new book. Thanks for the support, I love you all!

**Chapter 2: Mint's Beginning(Revised V2.1)**

Mint: "I want some food now!"

Mint slammed her fist on the table as hard as see could demanding that her orders would be granted right this very minute.

Butler: "Okay Ms. Mint."

Mint's butler was a short stubby man who didn't tend to argue with Mint's wishes. The butler started to scurry out of the room to the kitchen.

Mint: "I also want you to move it to. A girls got to eat too you know."

Mint was very demanding because everything was done for her and she liked it that way. It was the best part of being royality and she wouldn't know what to do if one day she lost it all.

Butler: "Yes Ms. Mint."

The butler started to pick up the pace as Mint shouted out at him.

Mint: "When am I going to find better service around here."

Mint(thinking to herself): "Maybe, if I get out of this place and go adventure some more I could forget all of this stupid duties and have some fun."

Butler: "Ms. Mint your dinner."

Mint shoke the thought out of her head like she was going to beat the hell out of the butler for what disgust he had brought her.

Mint: "What no fries! Take it back and do it right or I'll fire you."

Butler: "Yes Ms. Mint, right away."

Mint was ferious with the contents on her plate and the butler knew this, so he sped out of the room and went to prepare the fires.

Mint: "Man if only I knew some magic like my sister I could make better butlers to give me what I want and fast."

Butler: "Here you go Ms. Mint."

Mint: "Good that's better. Now go clean my room!"

Butler: "Yes Ms. Mint."

Mint: "I said go!"

Butler: "Gone Ms. Mint."

Mint: "Planner!"

Planner: "Yes Ms. Mint"

Mint: "I want you to schedule that I'm leaving tomorrow to adventure. By myself and no one else."

Planner: "But, Ms. Mint. Tomorrow you have a conference with the King of Fleg. I strongly suggest that you be here for that."

Mint: "I strongly suggest that you get off my case or else!"

Planner: "Yes Ms. Mint. But, your duties are needed first!"

Mint: "Very well I'll stay here to hear what this k-i-n-g has to say, then I'm leaving this dump. And no one will stop me!"

Planner: "Very well Ms. Mint. Your actions during your own time is no concern for me."

Mint: "That's right it isn't your concern and no one else either! Now go away before you make me mad!"

Planner: "Yes Ms. Mint."

The cloak of darkness falls down on to the world.

Mint: "Awwwwww time to get some sleep."

Mint slowly closes her eyes and goes to sleep. She was always like this, mean, not well mannered, and just a plain bitch and she didn't mind that, infact she liked it. While she is sleeping she dreams about the time she went hunting relics with Rue. She remembers how much joy she had when she was with Rue, but now since she is far away from him and crowed by confused idiots. She feels lost and wants to find Rue again and tell him how she feels.

Sunrise is just breaking the sky and exploding the world with it's rays of light.

Mint: "Ah man morning already. That was a great dream. I didn't want it to end."

Butler: "Ms. Mint"

Mint: "What do you want!"

Butler: "Ms. Mint the King of Fleg is here to see you."

Mint: "Oh, well tell him I'll be down shortly. Once I'm left alone from this distractions!"

The butler leaves. Mint gets out of bed in her night gown and begins rumaging through her wardrobe to find what she wanted to wear for the day. She had to find the right outfit for a possible chance she would meet Rue again. Finding the right outfit which was a short green shirt and a short green skirt. After putting them on she went down to the conference hall.

Down in the conference hall.

King of Fleg: "So you see Ms. Mint I want to annex my city to extend past the Birton River."

Mint: "I see what your saying, but I will not do it!"

Mint was always afraid that someone else will rule over her, if she gave any support to any city.

King of Fleg: "Why Ms. Mint, how are people in Fleg going to learn about Relics if we don't have the proper scenery for it."

Mint: "Relics!"

She loved that word. Relics meant adventure and adventure meant fun and fun meant being with Rue.

Mint(day dreaming): "Man we have been through a lot together."

King of Fleg: "What was that Ms. Mint."

Feeling embarrassed from being caught she replies.

Mint: "Oh nothing, it was nothing. I'll go tomorrow to travel to your city Fleg and look it over to see if I want to annex it or not."

King of Fleg: "Thank you Ms. Mint. We await your visit.

Mint: "Yea whatever."


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Power revised

Chapter 3: Dark Power  
  
The King of Fleg walks in.  
  
King of Fleg: "Yes it went as planned master, that stupid bitch fell for it after I said Relics."  
  
Master: "Very Good Merthos. Once we get the annex, by force of coarse. Then we will rule all the world and people will have fear against me and that fear will drive me to the top! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Merthos: "Yes that of coarse will happen master."  
  
Master: "Now back to our plan Merthos. Once we get this annex we cross the Birton River and find the Temple of Lost Souls. Then we find Shale's body and I take the sprit of Valen within me and forge the most powerful Relic this world will ever see. A Relic so powerful it will put me to the top of the world!"  
  
Merthos: "Yes master, we will not fail to find the Temple of Lost Souls."  
  
Master: "Good because failure is not an option unless you want that option to result to death."  
  
Merthos thinks in his mind. Yeah well it will be the sword that I carry that will stab you in the back and steal what is mine!  
  
Master: "You seem that you are thinking hard Merthos. I hope you don't try to stab me in the back, because it will be me who stabs you first."  
  
Merthos: "No master not at all, just thinking about when you actually rule the world."  
  
Yeah right thought Merthos. If anyone was going to rule the world it would be him and only him.  
  
Master: "Good the plan starts tomorrow. We take Mint custody and force her to sign the annex papers. Then we go to search for the Temple of Lost Souls."  
  
Merthos: "I await your orders master."  
  
Master: "Very well you are dismissed."  
  
Merthos: "Yes master!"  
  
Merthos leaves.  
  
"Oh look it's my dagger. The dagger that will stab Merthos before he stabs me. I know his little scheme I can see it in his eyes. He will fail and then fall. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 


	4. Chapter 4 The continuous journey revised

Chapter 4: The Continuous Journey  
  
It's been one day and a half of another since Rue and Wanda ventured through out the path that Rue has chosen from the beginning. It is now the afternoon, as they still walk through the forest. They had camped the night before and told each other stories of their cities and Rue told Wanda about his adventures. Rue was enjoying Wanda's company and wished that this trail would never end, that it may not even lead to Fleg, but he knew this could not happen.  
  
Wanda had always enjoyed it when Rue would pick her up and give her a piggy back ride. It reminded her of the time when her dad used to do that, but he's gone and she couldn't let that stop her enjoyment. She wished that she had Rue for a brother or maybe even a father. When ever she was around him she felt close like they knew each other from before, but she knew that wasn't true. Or was it? Wanda erased that thought from her mind.  
  
Wanda: "Rue."  
  
Rue: "Yes Wanda."  
  
Rue was humming  
  
Wanda: "I don't want you to leave when we find my city."  
  
Rue: "I know I wish we could be together longer to but I must adventure. It is my destiny. I promise to visit you every so often though."  
  
Wanda: "Really, That would be great Rue!"  
  
Wanda jumped on Rue's back and Rue grabbed a hold of her and ran through the woods like a horse trampling down the dirt path.  
  
Wanda: "Getty up horsy!"  
  
Rue made a horse noise and they both started laughing.  
  
Rue: "Ah I haven't ever had this much fun Wanda!"  
  
Wanda: "Yes me too, ev....ever since my dad had died I was miserable."  
  
Rue: "Oh I'm sorry Wanda...."  
  
Wanda: "No it's not your fault Rue, he was stupid and tried to go after a Relic on a high mountain and fell off. I hate him because he put my mom through a depression that she didn't care about herself anymore. She loved him and after he died she couldn't accept it. But that was 3 years ago. She still isn't the same, but she is getting better. Sometimes she talks to herself as if he was there with her."  
  
Rue: "Oh, I di..didn't know."  
  
Wanda: "Don't be sad Rue, you'll wreck the fun."  
  
Rue: "I'm sorry Wanda. I'll try to forget and be happy!"  
  
Rue puts Wanda down.  
  
Rue: "I need a rest Wanda."  
  
Wanda: "Okay silly Rue."  
  
They both laugh. Rue knew he couldn't forget what Wanda told him, but he tried real hard.  
  
Rue: "Wanda."  
  
Wanda: "Yes Rue."  
  
Rue: "I'll race ya!"  
  
Wanda: "Okay"  
  
Rue: "READY. SET. GO!"  
  
They both take off down the path laughing. Rue stops starting to huff and puff.  
  
Rue: "W..W..Wanda let's r..r..rest for a while."  
  
Wanda: "Okay Rue, tired already. Old silly Rue."  
  
Wanda laughs. 


	5. Chapter 5 Mint's Arrival revised

Chapter 5: Mint's Arrival  
  
Mint: "Can't this stupid plane go any faster!!!"  
  
Planner: "Ms. Mint this plane is going it's top speed."  
  
Mint: "Well that's not good enough, I wanna be there now not later or in a few hours!!!"  
  
Planner: "Ms. Mint hand me that parachute over there."  
  
Mint: "Here you go planner, but what for?"  
  
Planner: "I always wanted to say this to you so here it is! Your a bitch!!!"  
  
The planner jumps out of the plane and pulls his parachute after a few 1,000 feet dropped.  
  
Mint: "Stupid planner, I don't need him any way."  
  
She didn't even care when people called her a bitch. She heard it to often to care.  
  
Flash back of Mint arriving in some city.  
  
Mint: "Hello people, I am a guest, so treat me as one you idiots!!!"  
  
lil boy: "Hey look mommy that's the bitch!"  
  
mother: "WHAT DID YOU SAY JR.!!!!"  
  
His mom starts to spank him.  
  
lil boy(crying): "SORRY MOM, BUT IT'S TRUE!"  
  
Mint: "You little brat. I should slap you for saying that to me!"  
  
Stop Flash Back  
  
Mint: "Pilot get a move on would ya!"  
  
Pilot: "I can't go any faster Ms. Mint."  
  
Mint: "Well you should maybe try harder you retard!"  
  
Pilot: "Yes Ms. Mint."  
  
Mint enjoyed the satisfactions of hearing people say, yes Ms. Mint after she had insulted them.  
  
Pilot: "Ms. Mint."  
  
Mint: "Yes idiotic pilot!!!"  
  
Pilot: "We will be arriving in 15 minutes."  
  
Mint: "Man what do I pay you for!"  
  
Pilot: "You do not pay me Ms. Mint your sister does."  
  
Mint: "O yeah.......well keep up the worst work ever!"  
  
Pilot: "Yes Ms. Mint."  
  
Mint goes to sleep and has a wonderful dream of Rue and her in a flower field prancing around. Rue goes and picks a pretty blue rose and smells it. Then gives it to Mint has he gently kisses her passionately.  
  
Pilot: "MS. MINT!!!!!!"  
  
Mint: "HUH? What? You ruined my great dream asshole!!!"  
  
Pilot: "UM BIGGER PROBLEMS!!!"  
  
Mint: "What spit it out stupid!"  
  
Pilot: "WE ARE GOING TO........!!!"  
  
Mint: "Damn you talk in sentences not phrases!"  
  
Pilot: "CRASH INTO THE BIRTON RIVER!!!"  
  
Mint: "Oh well why didn't you say so..........CRASH INTO THE BIRTON RIVER!!!"  
  
Mint: "Quick pilot get me out of here!!!"  
  
Pilot: "Sorry Ms. Mint "this plane" is going to slow remember"  
  
Mint: "Damn you I'll save myself then."  
  
Mint jumps out of the plane and splashes into the river. The pilot turns the plane into a hydro boat and begins to laugh.  
  
Pilot: "HAHAHA you should have seen your face Ms. Mint!!!"  
  
Mint: "Your fired, but first you must get me to Fleg or no money for flying the plane."  
  
Pilot: "Damn she got me there."  
  
Mint: "Yeah and its all because I'm smart and not idiotic like everyone else on this planet......except Rue."  
  
The pilot pulls out a map of the land.  
  
Pilot: "According to this map Fleg is 3 miles away."  
  
Mint: "Good then you can carry me there."  
  
Pilot: "Ms. Mint I just got the kink out of my back from last time I had to carry you."  
  
Mint: "Well I guess you will have another, cause I don't care!!!"  
  
Pilot: "Ahhhhh think of the money...........Fine I carry you Ms. Mint."  
  
Mint: "Damn right. If my royal dress would get any dirtier then it would come out of your pay check!!!"  
  
Pilot Mumbles.  
  
Pilot: "Yeah well I'd like to shove something up your royal ass..."  
  
Mint: "What was that Pilot?"  
  
Pilot: "I said, Man look at all this grass!"  
  
Mint: "Sure Pilot, now move!"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Rue: "Oh, Wanda we are here."  
  
Wanda: "Yeah Fleg!"  
  
Wanda: "Come on Rue meet my mother."  
  
Rue: "Okay Wanda."  
  
Meanwhile back at the Fleg Castle  
  
Master: "Is Mint coming soon?"  
  
Merthos: "Yes Master, she is a bit late but she will be here."  
  
Master: "Excellent!"  
  
Meanwhile back with the Pilot and Mint  
  
Mint: "I said faster Pilot!!!"  
  
Pilot: "Ms. Mint I'm going to die!!!"  
  
Mint: "Well then die faster!!!"  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Mint: "Oh look it's Fleg!"  
  
Pilot: "Yay! My back can rest now!"  
  
The pilot lets go of Mint and she falls to the dirt ground.  
  
Mint: "You idiot now my dress is all dirty!!!"  
  
Pilot: "I could careless. I took you to Fleg. Now I'm leaving.........bitch!!!"  
  
Mint gets up and brushes the dirt off her and starts to walk toward the castle. As Mint is walking she sees a house that caught her eye.  
  
Mint: "Who is in there. I know that voice"  
  
Mint looks through the window.  
  
Rue: "Yes Ms. I helped your daughter Wanda home."  
  
Wanda's mom: "Why thank you cutie. I don't know what I could do with out Wanda. Call me Trixy by the way."  
  
Rue: "Okay Trixy. I'm Rue"  
  
Trixy: "Well Rue I thank you for finding her and bringing her back."  
  
Rue: "No problem Trixy."  
  
Rue leaves for the shop.  
  
Wanda: "Can't Rue stay with us forever."  
  
Trixy: "Well that could be arrange Wanda. That could be arranged." 


	6. Chapter 6 A Rude Awakening revised

Chapter 6: A Rude Awakening  
  
Trixy: "That can be changed Wanda!"  
  
Wanda: "It can?"  
  
Trixy: "Yes it can"  
  
Trixy had a look of satisfaction in her eyes. She knew that Rue would be the prefect husband for her and be the perfect father for Wanda, but the real question was, was Rue willing to be a husband? That was one thing she wanted to find out.  
  
Wanda: "So Rue is going to be my daddy?"  
  
Trixy: "I don't know right now, but don't give up your hopes!"  
  
Mint, while listening to this felt her heart break in millions of pieces. She could not compare to Trixy. She was very beautiful with blond silky hair and had that look like a model. While Mint knew she was pretty, she still knew she was a bitch and Trixy was very kind and nice.  
  
Mint: "Maybe Rue won't go with her?"  
  
At the Fleg Shop.  
  
Rue: "Hello anyone here?"  
  
Store Owner: "Yes....be right there in a minute!"  
  
Rue: "Alright thank you!"  
  
Store Owner: "Alright I'm back what would you like?"  
  
Rue: "Well I'm new around here, actually this is my first visit to Fleg."  
  
Store Owner: "What brings you here then?"  
  
Rue: "A lost girl. Her name was........Wanda."  
  
Store Owner: "Ah Wanda huh. Then you met Trixy.....Wanda's mother?"  
  
Rue: "Yes I have."  
  
Store Owner: "She is what people call a pearl within a bucket of sludge."  
  
Rue: "Yes she is very pretty. If I had a daughter. I...I would want one exactly like Wanda."  
  
Store Owner: "So why don't you get to know Trixy better?"  
  
Rue: "I'm only here for a couple more days and then I'll have to go on to other places to search for more Relics."  
  
Store Owner: "Oh your a Relic Hunter. That's why you came here to this shop."  
  
Rue: "Yes I need supplies."  
  
Store Owner: "What cha need?"  
  
Rue: "Well some rope, some food, some water, a blade handle, and if I could, can I see some of your blades."  
  
Store Owner: "Yes yes oh coarse you can see the blades. Right this way mister......"  
  
Rue: "Rue just call me Rue."  
  
Store Owner: "Alright Rue this way."  
  
The store owner takes Rue to the back room to the blade showcase. Rue had a lot of money from his last adventure, so necessary supplies could be bought and some extra stuff too. When Rue reach the showcase of blades his eyes lighted when he saw the moon blade. This blade was a favorite of his ever since he was a young kid, he watched people use it and it looked like the weapon weild right to the hand of the user with the greatest of ease.  
  
Rue: "How much for the moon blade?"  
  
Store Owner: "Well Rue, I'll give you a little discount since you are buying a lot of supplies from me."  
  
Rue: "Okay so how much?"  
  
Store Owner: "Let's ring it up quick with the rest of your supplies."  
  
Rue: "Sure......why not."  
  
The store owner rang it all up and Rue paid him the necessary fee. He was delight that it wasn't much at all. Rue walked out of the store and sat down on a step. He changed his blade to the moon blade and started swinging it around to get a feel to it. He liked the feel the blade was giving him as he swung it back and furth.  
  
Trixy: "RUE!!!"  
  
Rue wondered who that was, he never knew anyone from Fleg. Who would be calling him?  
  
Trixy: "RUE!!!"  
  
Rue: "Oh your Wanda's mother, hi."  
  
Trixy: "Don't call me that, that makes me feel old. Call me Trixy."  
  
Rue: "Alright Trixy, what's up?"  
  
Trixy: "I need to ask you something in private."  
  
Mint was listening in on the conversation that Trixy and Rue was having at the front of the store.  
  
Rue: "Sure I'll talk to you back at your house in a couple of minutes."  
  
Trixy: "Alright Rue, but don't keep me waiting."  
  
Rue wasn't sure what she was going to ask him. Trixy was at least 21 or 22 years old. What did she want with a 16 year old? Rue was determined to find out the answer.  
  
Back at Trixy's house.  
  
Trixy: "Welcome back Rue. Please sit at the table."  
  
Rue: "Thank you Trixy. Hi Wanda!!!"  
  
Wanda: "Hi silly Rue!"  
  
Trixy: "So Rue tell me about yourself."  
  
Rue: "Well, first of all I'm the one who defeated Valen 2 weeks ago. And second I'm a Relic Hunter."  
  
Trixy: "Oh a Relic Hunter. How exciting."  
  
Rue: "Yeah it is fun and worth the trips."  
  
Trixy: "Well I'm a flower worker at the flower shop down town."  
  
Rue: "Oh that's a nice job."  
  
Trixy: "Rue...what I've been meaning to ask you is........"  
  
Wanda: "Rue come and play ball with me!!!"  
  
Rue: "Okay Wanda. Hang on a couple of minutes Trixy."  
  
Trixy(to herself): "Man he is the perfect man for me. Loves children and is very kind and gentle."  
  
Wanda and Rue are playing ball in the back yard as Mint watches Rue she starts to walk toward him.  
  
Trixy: "Dinners done!!!"  
  
Wanda: "Oh goody let's eat Rue!"  
  
They both walk into Trixy's house. After Dinner.  
  
Rue: "MMmmmmm that was delicious Trixy. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time."  
  
Trixy: "Thank you Rue. Wanda go play in your room for a little bit while I talk to Rue."  
  
Wanda: "Okay mommy!"  
  
Rue: "Wanda is so playful, I wish she could be my daughter."  
  
When Trixy heard this she was so pleased. It might be possible for them to be together.  
  
Trixy: "Rue......well I'm just going to say this right out and then think about it. Don't say anything till you think it through."  
  
Rue: "Okay Trixy."  
  
Trixy: "Rue I want you to become a part of this family. I want you as a husband...I know it will take time to get to know each other, but if you want to we can start as boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
Oh no thought Mint. She really did pop the question to Rue.  
  
Rue: "ummmmmm!!!"  
  
Rue began to sweat.  
  
Trixy: "Don't worry we have time. Even time if you want to still Relic Hunt a while."  
  
Trixy gave Rue a passionate kiss.  
  
Rue enjoyed the kissed and felt a sensation of joy that this could be the one, but all his relic hunting dreams would be over. .  
  
Rue: "I really like you too Trixy, so I'll tell you what. Give me at least 2 years to relic hunt and then I will come back and be part of this wonderful family."  
  
Trixy: "Oh Rue!"  
  
They kissed again.  
  
It is now night time in Fleg.  
  
Trixy: "Rue please stay here tonight. Don't got to a Inn. I want you by my side until you have to go."  
  
Rue: "Don't worry Trixy I will always be by your side."  
  
When Mint heard this she was so depressed she started to cry. Her one and only love was Rue and no one else.  
  
Mint: "Trixy you bitch! I will get you for this...even if it takes a life time." 


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan Revealed revised

Chapter 7: The Plan Revealed  
  
It's morning in the town of Fleg.  
  
Rue(yawning): "Ahh that was some great sleep."  
  
Trixy: "Yes it was, I haven't had someone in my arms in a long time."  
  
Rue: "Well that is what I changed right?"  
  
Trixy: "Yes."  
  
Rue: "Well today I'm going to Fleg Castle to talk to the King of Fleg."  
  
Trixy: "You won't travel off yet......right?"  
  
Rue: "Right. I'll stay here for at least a week or so."  
  
Trixy: "Oh thank you Rue. You made my dreams complete."  
  
She kisses him.  
  
Rue: "That just makes my day better."  
  
Wanda: "Daddy, Daddy."  
  
Trixy: "Hold on there Wanda not yet it's going to take some time."  
  
Wanda: "Okay no matter come lets play for awhile."  
  
Rue: "Alright Wanda. Bye Trixy. Be back in an hour or 2."  
  
They kiss again.  
  
Wanda and Rue walk outside and start to play tag.  
  
Mint: "Rue.....is that........you!!!"  
  
Rue: "Mint????"  
  
Mint: "Yes it's me!"  
  
Rue: "What you doing here?"  
  
Mint: "Talking to the King of Fleg about an annex of this town."  
  
Rue: "Oh I see. On your duties then huh."  
  
Mint: "Yup. I'm cleaning up my act too. I'm not trying to be a bitch any more and treat people with respect."  
  
Rue: "That's cool Mint."  
  
Mint: "So what brought you here?"  
  
Rue: "A little lost girl in the woods named Wanda."  
  
Mint: "Oh."  
  
Rue: "I also found the love of my life."  
  
Mint: "Oh."  
  
Mint begins to cry.  
  
Rue: "What's wrong?"  
  
Mint: "It's just...........ah it's nothing."  
  
Rue: "Oh alright."  
  
Mint: "I just wanted you!!!"  
  
Mint blurred it out. She meant to keep it to herself. Rue looked at her confused.  
  
Rue: "What???"  
  
Mint: "Yes it's true I love you Rue!"  
  
Rue: "Mint I never knew you had those kind of feelings about me."  
  
Mint: "Well I do!"  
  
Rue: "Sorry Mint but I think Trixy is the one for me. I love Wanda and Trixy and would do anything for them."  
  
Mint: "Oh. Well at least you know. Any way I got business to take care of. Bye Rue."  
  
Rue: "Bye Mint."  
  
Rue: "Wanda I have to go talk to the King now too. So go in by your mom I'll see you soon."  
  
Wanda: "Okay silly Rue that will be my daddy soon."  
  
Rue laughed and so did Wanda.  
  
Rue: "Mint!!!"  
  
Mint: "Yes Rue."  
  
Rue: "I'll walk with you. I need to see the King too."  
  
Mint: "Okay"  
  
Rue and Mint walk down the path to the Fleg Castle.  
  
Merthos: "Master. Where is Princess Mint? She was spouse to be here yesterday."  
  
King: "Be patient. She will come."  
  
Rue and Mint enter the castle and heard the conversation.  
  
Merthos: "It will be great when you finally get to Shale and get Valen's sprit to control all."  
  
King: "Yes it will! HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Merthos(mumbling): "Yeah right, I'll kill you first old man."  
  
King: "Let us begin!"  
  
Mint and Rue move away to the front doors and knock.  
  
King: "Merthos get the door it's Princess Mint. I'm sure of it."  
  
Merthos: "Welcome Ms. Mint. Who is this that's accompanying you?"  
  
Mint thought of something fast.  
  
Mint: "He's my boyfriend!"  
  
Rue: "Wha......."  
  
Mint hits Rue with her elbow.  
  
Mint(whispers to Rue): "Play along."  
  
Rue nodes.  
  
Merthos: "Yes so I see, and his name is?"  
  
Mint: "His name is Rue."  
  
Merthos: "Right this way Ms. Mint and Rue."  
  
King: "Welcome Princess Mint and ahhh."  
  
Mint: "This is Rue my boyfriend."  
  
King: "Ahh and Rue."  
  
Mint: "Like I said I would visit your town and I did for a whole day."  
  
King: "And I'm guessing you are agreeing to the annex."  
  
Mint: "Yes I agree with your annex and I also may I add I'm not a bitch any more."  
  
King: "Good......good"  
  
Mint: "I also wish that you take me across the Birton River so I may explore the territory that will be annexed to Fleg."  
  
King: "Yes of coarse Princess Mint, but first sign the contract for the annex."  
  
Mint: "No. I want to see the territory first."  
  
King: "As you wish Princess Mint. The boat will arrive in 3 hours. Spend time in the town of Fleg in the meantime."  
  
Mint: "Yes very good. And you will be coming too?"  
  
King: "Oh but of coarse Princess Mint."  
  
Mint: "Thank you."  
  
Mint and Rue leave the front doors as they close behind them. Mint and Rue listen to a new conversation.  
  
Merthos: "Looks like we have no choice but to do as they ask."  
  
King: "Of coarse Merthos. Good only comes to those who have patients."  
  
King(to himself): "The patients that will kill you Merthos." 


	8. Chapter 8 A Twisted Beginning revised

Chapter 8: The Twisted Beginning  
  
Mint went around Fleg looking in shops and walking around to tour the place. Meanwhile Rue was playing with Wanda. While Trixy watched them play around see thought about how life would be without Rue. It would be a terrible hell to live she had to admit. A firery burning hellish creature would grasp the life out of her, but that would not happen now. Or could it? She threw the terrible thought out of her mind.  
  
Trixy: "Rue..come here for a minute!"  
  
Rue: "What's wrong Trixy?"  
  
Trixy: "Well I had a strange though of what it would be like if you were not with me."  
  
Rue: "That would never happen."  
  
He thought of how he had felt when he lost his one and only perfect girl. A flash back struck his mind. It described how Claire had died from falling off a mountain.  
  
Rue: "She said she would be fine, but something was calling her to that cliff."  
  
Trixy: "What?"  
  
Rue was in a complete mind blow of the image of Claire falling of the cliff.  
  
Rue: "Why, why...........why?!!!!"  
  
Rue began to cry.  
  
Wanda: "Mommy what's wrong with Rue?"  
  
Trixy: "I don't know sweetie. Rue..............Rue wake up!!"  
  
Trixy started to shake him around.  
  
Rue: "Huh? Oh.....I'm all right...sorry."  
  
Trixy: "What happened?"  
  
Rue: "Don't worry I will always be with you."  
  
Trixy: "Oh Rue please tell me what happened to you?"  
  
Rue: "It was my first love. A voice called for her right off a cliff and the image just kept playing in my head."  
  
Trixy: "Oh......please Rue tell me what she was like."  
  
Rue: "She was a very cheerful girl, she loved to go adventuring, and she was the first to care for someone like me."  
  
Trixy: "Oh I see....I'm.....I'm Sorry"  
  
Rue: "No don't be it's not your fault."  
  
Trixy: "Am.......am I like her."  
  
Rue: "Yes very much. Exactly like her. Promise me one thing Trixy."  
  
Trixy: "What's that Rue?"  
  
Rue: "Don't leave me behind. Don't forget about me or my love for you."  
  
Trixy: "Oh Rue you know I'm the only one for you."  
  
They both kiss.  
  
Rue: "Oh yeah I forgot I'll be gone for a day or 2 with the king and Princess Mint."  
  
Trixy: "What for?"  
  
Rue: "Go across the Birton River for a tour, but personal I think there is some Relics there."  
  
Trixy: "Okay Rue I'll pack you a lunch."  
  
Rue: "Thank you Trixy your the best."  
  
Trixy finished Rue's lunch pack and gave it to him they both kissed each other goodbye. He said goodbye to Wanda too. Rue walked down the path to the Birton River docks.  
  
Mint: "Rue over here."  
  
Rue: "Hi Mint"  
  
King: "Well I see we are all here except for my assistant Merthos."  
  
Mint: "When will we be going then."  
  
King: "Oh he should be here in a little bit."  
  
Mint: "Okay."  
  
Rue: "So Mint how are you doing?"  
  
Mint: "Good....good. You?"  
  
Rue: "Fine"  
  
Merthos: "I'm here Master."  
  
King: "Alright we are all here off we go."  
  
The boat sails down the crystal clear water of the Birton River. Fleg was well known for the purity of their water and that water came from the Birton River. Rue looked down into the water and saw the reflection of the boat that was made from the sun rays.  
  
Rue: "Mint did.......did you always have those feelings for me?"  
  
Mint: "To be honest. Yes"  
  
Rue watched the fish jump up through the water. His stomach made a rubble noise.  
  
Rue: "Oh guess I'm hungry."  
  
Mint: "Oh so am I."  
  
Rue opened up his lunch that Trixy had packed him. The bag contained 2 sandwiches, 2 pieces of bread, 2 bottles of Fleg pure water, and some little chocolates for a snack.  
  
Rue: "Oh Mint you can some of my lunch. Trixy packed way too much."  
  
Mint: "Thank you Rue."  
  
Rue gave Mint a sandwich, piece of bread, bottle of water, and a chocolate. Rue was a very caring person.  
  
King: "We will be arriving at our destination in 15 minutes!!!"  
  
While Mint and Rue were enjoying their lunch and the company. The King and Merthos had a conversation.  
  
King: "I'm taking them to the other side, so they can't find the temple so easily."  
  
Merthos: "Very well planned my one and only Master."  
  
King: "HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Back by Mint and Rue.  
  
Haha Mint thought. That Trixy bitch isn't going to keep Rue from me that easily. She had to persuade Rue to be with her so she acted quick and gave him a passionate kiss. Rue pulled back.  
  
Rue: "What did you do that for?"  
  
Mint: "I did it because I wanted to. I love you Rue. More than Trixy ever could."  
  
Rue was really confused, but when Mint tried another go by shoving her tongue in his mouth he let her and answered back with some playfulness. Why? He did not know, but he knew Mint was telling the truth and before Rue knew it they were making out and feeling each other. Rue never had this great of an experience ever. He knew Mint was the one now. The only thing that Rue wanted with Trixy was Wanda, but they could always be good friends right? He couldn't think anymore. He was having a great time with Mint. Mint finally pulled back to let Rue breath.  
  
Rue: "You are the one."  
  
Mint: "YES!!!"  
  
Rue: "Your the one that I need and that I love. Not Trixy."  
  
Mint was glad her plan had worked. The boat sailed through the water as the dock of the destination got closer. 


	9. Chapter 9 Begin:Hunt,Great Relic revised

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the Hunt for the Great Relic  
  
Rue: "Hey Mint look the dock."  
  
Mint for the first time in 10 minutes took her eyes off of Rue and looked toward what Rue was pointing at.  
  
Mint: "Ah .........yes I guess so."  
  
Rue came behind Mint and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Rue: "This scenery is so beautiful. The water so pure and clear. And what else to add to the picture but my beautiful girlfriend Mint."  
  
Rue know how to sweet talk a girl like most guys did, but Mint knew how to get Rue's attention like most girls do and with those two things combined made them more together then ever.  
  
Mint: "Oh Rue your being to sweet!"  
  
Rue: "I guess I'm a sweet guy."  
  
The boat finally docked.  
  
King: "Everyone off. Come let us explore the beautiful land that will be Fleg's annex."  
  
Mint to love struck to remember what they had said responded.  
  
Mint: "King where's that contract."  
  
King: "Why right her Princess Mint."  
  
Mint: "You have a pen"  
  
That word made the King happier then anything.  
  
King: "Why of coarse!"  
  
Mint signed the contract and Fleg now had an annex past the Birton River.  
  
King: "Princess Mint you have made Fleg's citizens very pleased."  
  
Mint: "Yes well why shouldn't this place have an annex it's so beautiful."  
  
King: "I have some very important business to attend to Princess Mint."  
  
Mint: "Yes of coarse."  
  
King: "I'll send someone to pick you up in 2 hours."  
  
Mint: "Thank you."  
  
The boat with the King and Merthos sailed away.  
  
Mint didn't care were she was. Just as long as she was by her boyfriend....Rue.  
  
Mint: "Oh Rue we have 2 hours to spend together, what do you want to do."  
  
Rue: "Well let's talk about us for awhile and then start to Relic Hunt."  
  
Mint: "Okay Rue what do you want to know?"  
  
Rue: "Do you plan on having kids?"  
  
Mint: "Of coarse sweetie."  
  
Rue: "Good cause I want to have kids too."  
  
Rue wanted a little girl just like Wanda. A playful, cheerful girl.  
  
Mint: "How many do you want? 1?"  
  
Rue: "Well 1 or 2 would be fine but no more."  
  
Mint: "I agree."  
  
Rue: "Okay lets start walking around to see what there is."  
  
Mint and Rue hold each others hands and walked together.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Merthos: "We are close to the temple Master."  
  
King: "Excellent!!"  
  
The boat sailed down mercy brownish water. This was the other side of the Birton Isle that nobody hardly knew about, the dark side. Nothing lived here, no animals, no people, and no plants. No nothing. All that was here was the temple, Shale, and half of Valen's sprit.  
  
Back with Mint and Rue.  
  
Voice: "Yeah the great Relic is on this Isle."  
  
Voice2: "What is the Isle called?"  
  
Voice: "Birton Isle idiot."  
  
Voice2: "Oh yeah right."  
  
Mint and Rue walked carefully and silently behind the bushes to try to catch a glimpse of the two voices, but, before they could they were gone.  
  
Rue: "Damn it!!!"  
  
Mint: "It's all right sweetie!"  
  
Rue: "Mint your my girlfriend now and you like to Relic Hunt as much as me right."  
  
Mint: "Right!"  
  
Rue: "Okay then lets act serious for the time being to find this great Relic!"  
  
Mint: "Right! I'm with you all the way Rue!" 


	10. Chapter 10 Ground to Cover revised

Chapter 10: Lots of Ground to Cover  
  
Rue: "What the hell................?"  
  
Mint: "WHAT RUE WHAT!!!"  
  
Rue: "Are you looking so hot for!"  
  
Mint: "Rue you promised we would stay on the same page and that page is finding the Great Relic not making love."  
  
Rue: "Right.............your right."  
  
Mint: "Good now let's go."  
  
Mint and Rue start walking on the dirt trail. They see what looks like a hut made out of trees.  
  
Rue: "I hope there is someone in that hut, so we have some help instead of aimlessly walking around."  
  
Mint: "Me too."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
King: "Ah isn't this great Merthos, the temple in front of us! Ah I can feel the spirit of Valen dwell within this cave."  
  
Merthos: "Yes master I can sense it too."  
  
Do I stab him now or wait until he doesn't suspect it, thought Merthos.  
  
King: "Why do you have a smirk on your face Merthos."  
  
Methos: "Oh nothing just thinking."  
  
Yeah thinking of how I will kill you, thought the King.  
  
Back in the Town of Fleg  
  
Knock........knock............knock  
  
Trixy: "I'm coming!"  
  
knock.............knock...........knock  
  
Trixy: "What the hell you ever hear of patients."  
  
Trixy opened the door to see a royal guard in front of her.  
  
Trixy: "Who are you and what do you want!"  
  
Royal Guard: "I need to speak to you."  
  
Trixy: "About what?"  
  
Royal Guard: "It's about the King of Fleg. I found something you should see."  
  
Trixy: "Okay.."  
  
Royal Guard: "Come right this way Ms."  
  
Trixy: "That's Mrs. to you now."  
  
Royal Guard: "Oh where is the lucky guy?"  
  
Trixy: "On a boat tour with the King."  
  
Royal Guard: "What??? Oh we need to seriously hurry then."  
  
Trixy: "Why is Rue in trouble???"  
  
Royal Guard: "No it's trouble that is going to kill him."  
  
Back at the Birton Isle  
  
brush........brush...............brush  
  
Mint: "I'm sick of these stupid weeds."  
  
Rue: "Yes but your a flower within a garden of thousands of weeds."  
  
Mint: "Do I have to slug you to keep you on this mission and not what's under my skirt."  
  
Rue: "No.......no I'll behave promise."  
  
Mint: "Alright then no more comments."  
  
Rue: "Right."  
  
Mint and Rue arrive at the hut.  
  
Mint: "Is anyone there?"  
  
Old Man: "Yes!"  
  
Mint: "Where are you?"  
  
Old Man: "Come in. come in."  
  
Mint: "Thank you."  
  
Mint and Rue walk into the empty grass hut. All that was in here was a bunch of grass to make a bed and pillow.  
  
Old Man: "It's not often I have company around here."  
  
Mint: "I couldn't imagine why."  
  
Back at the temple  
  
King: "Merthos be alert there are tons of puzzles and booby-traps."  
  
Merthos: "Right Master. Or shall I say Alrid as people will know when you rule this world."  
  
Alrid: "You wouldn't dare reveal my identity. It would ruin you, you fool."  
  
Merthos: "On the contrary it would ruin you and your stupid plans. I will kill you and take the spirit from you Alrid. Even if it's my last breath of life. I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!"  
  
Alrid: "You really are a fool aren't you."  
  
Merthos: "Yes I am a fool. A fool not to kill you when I had the chance."  
  
Merthos lunges toward Alrid and punches him in the face. Alrid is thrown down to the second floor from the blow.  
  
Merthos: "Now that you are on a lower floor it will take you longer and by the time you make it to Shale. I'll be waiting for you... to kill you."  
  
Alrid: "You traitor! You bastard!"  
  
Alrid know Merthos was right but he wasn't going to give up. There had to be a secret entrance or something to bring him up further then Merthos could walk.  
  
Merthos turns away and walks off with his cloak dragging behind him.  
  
Merthos: "Yes Master. Ha what a laugh."  
  
Fleg Castle  
  
Royal Guard: "Here this is the map that I found in the King's possessions."  
  
Trixy: "Oh my god he found Valen's other spirit. All he needed was the annex!!!"  
  
Back at the Hut  
  
Old man: "Oh you want to find the Great Relic! Very dangerous indeed."  
  
Mint: "We don't care about danger!"  
  
Rue: "Just what do you know about it."  
  
Old man: "That it is in the Birton temple about 10 miles north from here."  
  
Rue: "Right..........can you take us there!"  
  
Old man: "Oh yes oh coarse. We can take my zip line."  
  
Mint: "Zip line???"  
  
The old man brings them to the back of his secret hut and into some caverns. There is ropes in every direction as far as you can see.  
  
Old man: "This is the zip line. It will bring us right underneath the Temple. The basement floor."  
  
Mint: "Okay so.........."  
  
Rue: "We jump in this cart thing and then we are there right."  
  
Old man: "Precisely, but hold on it goes very fast."  
  
Mint and Rue jump into the cart and the old man walks over towards the button to activate it.  
  
Rue: "Now that we are in here maybe we can catch up on things!"  
  
Rue pushes Mint down playfully. The old man pushes the button and the cart zooms off.  
  
Old man: "GOOD LLLLLUUUuuccckkk!!!"  
  
Mint looked at him with a shocked look. Mint thinks to herself is he totally in love with me now. I wanted him but not like this. I'm having second thoughts. Finally she just pops the question.  
  
Mint: "Rue why are you always talking about making love, can't we just go adventuring with one another and not think about making love."  
  
Rue: "I just love you Mint. Ever sense you showed me that you did on our boat trip."  
  
Mint: "Yeah maybe you love me a little to much. I don't always just want to make love. I want to just be with you."  
  
Rue: "Me too. I'm sorry again. I..I...I just love you that's all."  
  
Mint: "Okay that's fine."  
  
Mint gave Rue a long kiss.  
  
Mint: "There, will that keep you satisfied for a while."  
  
Rue: "Sure Mint, but we get better things to worry about!!!"  
  
Mint: "Like what? Rue I thought I made it clear about.........!!!"  
  
Rue: "No it's not that it's that!!!!!!!"  
  
Rue points to the dead end they were about to hit.  
  
Mint: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Rue: "Ready one.......two...........three........JUMP!!!"  
  
Rue and Mint jump out of the cart and land rolling on the hard rocky floor.  
  
Mint: "Now my dress is dirty again."  
  
Rue: "So."  
  
Mint: "Your right it doesn't matter if my dress is dirty or not."  
  
The cart reaches the end of the zip line and stops without hitting the wall.  
  
Rue: "Oh we could have stayed on."  
  
As the cart was stopped a hand came out and pushed it back towards the hut.  
  
Rue: "Well at least we are here."  
  
Mint: "Yup the adventure just started!" 


	11. Chapter 11 Birton Temple Traitor revised

Chapter 11: The Birton Temple Traitor  
  
Rue and Mint walked up the stairs that were in front of them when they jumped off the cart.  
  
Rue: "I wonder how old this temple is!"  
  
Mint: "yeah."  
  
Alrid: "Oh there you are. Help me up would you."  
  
Mint: "There you are you traitor. You are a traitor to yourself and your town."  
  
Alrid: "No, no you go it all wrong. Merthos is the traitor."  
  
Mint: "Merthos???"  
  
Alrid: "My assistant. He pushed me down from the first floor and ran up to steal Valen's spirit and rule the world."  
  
Rue: "Well then Mint we haven't much time left."  
  
Mint: "We'll get him for you King!!"  
  
Alrid: "It's Alrid and Good Luck!!"  
  
You stupid fools you feel right into my trap thought Alrid.  
  
Back at Fleg docks  
  
Royal Guard: "All right teams we are going into the Birton Temple! Our main target is King Alrid. Our secondary target would be Merthos, Alrid's assistant. We have two people that could be in danger. Princess Mint and Rue, Trixy's boyfriend. All right team move out.  
  
The soldiers loaded up on the boat and the boat took off down to the dark side of the island.  
  
Birton Temple  
  
Mint and Rue are running from a boulder that is smashing everything in its path.  
  
Rue: "I THINK WE SHOULD JUMP OVER THIS CLIFF AND GRAB THE ROD!!!"  
  
Mint: "YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK!!!"  
  
Rue: "WHAT?"  
  
Mint: "WE SHOULD JUST RUN FASTER!!!"  
  
Rue looked around and found a little indent in the rocky wall. Rue grabbed Mint and dragged her with him to safety. The big boulder rolls pass them and crashes onto the basement floor about 5 feet from Alrid.  
  
Mint: "ALRID ARE YOU OKAY???"  
  
Alrid: "Yes I'm fine!!!"  
  
Mint: "Man I never thought that we would have to run for our lives."  
  
Rue: "Me neither!"  
  
Mint and Rue start walking up the waving path to the second floor. Mint looked above as she walked across the abyss. She could see all the way to the top. And by the looks of it there was about 20 floors to cover.  
  
Mint: "What the hell???"  
  
Rue: "What?"  
  
Mint: "I saw someone probably about the 5th floor."  
  
Rue: "It's Merthos!!!"  
  
Rue: "MERTHOS YOU HEAR ME. WE WILL STOP YOU!!!"  
  
Merthos: "NOT IN YOUR LIFE KID!!!"  
  
Mint and Rue ran even faster now.  
  
Outside the Birton Temple  
  
Royal Guard: "All right everyone in the Temple now!!!"  
  
All of the teams of soldiers rush into the temple.  
  
Soldier 25: "Look down there. There is King Alrid."  
  
Ten soldiers jumped down and grabbed a hold of him.  
  
Soldier 63: "You are under arrest!"  
  
Alrid: "For what!!! This is an outrage!!!"  
  
Soldier 63: "For a planned strategy to take over the world."  
  
They hull Alrid out of the temple and into the boat outside. While the other soldiers start to ascend up the temples curved paths.  
  
Back with Mint and Rue  
  
Rue: "It's sounds like they got the King in arrest."  
  
Mint: "I could care less he's a creep."  
  
Rue: "yeah."  
  
As they walked and finally reached the second floor. It looked like this one had a puzzle to complete. There was writing all over the wall and a book on the ground. Rue picked up the book. Rue: "Look at this it tells what the pictures say."  
  
Mint: "Good. Well.......there is a bird, triangle, fish, and a sun."  
  
Rue: "Bird is Osh, Triangle is Trog, Fish is poi, and the Sun is sin. So....all together is.............Oshtrogpoisin!!!  
  
The door opens and stairs appear to get to the third floor.  
  
Voice: "Were do you think your going!!!"  
  
The mysterious figure punched Rue all the way down the stairs. The book flew up in the air and the figure caught it. Then came with a kick in Mint's face. Mint flew down the stairs and landed on top of Rue.  
  
Voice: "I Merthos will rule all and you will be my servants. HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Merthos closes the door at the top of the steps and locks it with a spear on the other side. Rue gets up runs up the stairs and starts to pound and kick.  
  
Mint: "Rue forget it. It's not going to work."  
  
Rue: "I'm not giving up!"  
  
Mint: "You're right!"  
  
Mint gets up and run up the stairs to help Rue. Both Mint and Rue kick and pound. The door collapsed into pieces on the ground.  
  
Rue: "We really make a good team!"  
  
Rue kisses her.  
  
Mint: "No time for that let's get this bastard!"  
  
Mint and Rue run at full speed.  
  
Rue: "I almost forgot. I can transform into animals."  
  
Mint: "That's right you can."  
  
Rue transformed into a wolf and Mint jumped on his back. Now they were moving fast. Within a minute they were up to the 5th floor and running to the 6th while dodging monsters and kicking them off the edge.  
  
Mint: "Yeehaw giddy up Rue!!!"  
  
Rue: "HAHAHA very funny Mint!"  
  
Back with the Soldiers  
  
Soldier 1: "Damn it the door won't open.!"  
  
Soldier 25: "So what let's brake it down!"  
  
Five soldiers took there spears and chiseled away at the rock door.  
  
Rue: "Oh shit!!!"  
  
Rue stopped his wolf feet and skidded to a halt. He had almost hit the wall. He transformed back into himself.  
  
Mint: "Man you really know how to give a girl a ride!" She winks at him. 


	12. Chapter 12 Two Tests Down One To Go

Chapter 12: Two Tests down One to go  
  
Rue: "I thought we wouldn't talk about that remember."  
  
Mint: "What I can't turn you on every now and then now."  
  
Rue: "Oh...........OH."  
  
Mint laughs.  
  
Rue: "Any way lets get going we have a lot of ground to cover in this place!"  
  
Mint: "Yeah we do."  
  
Rue starts to walk up some steps to the 7th floor.   
  
Rue: "Come on Mint!"  
  
Mint: "Coming!!!"  
  
When they reached the top of the steps Rue stopped with a scared reaction.   
  
Mint: "What's wrong?"  
  
Rue: "It'ssss a.....a...a...huge."  
  
Mint: "What?"  
  
Mint pushes Rue to the side a bit to let her see up what Rue was looking at.  
  
Mint: "OOOHHHHHH MY GOD!!!"  
  
Rue: "SEE TOLD YA!!!"  
  
It was a huge red and silver dragon.  
  
Rue: "How we going to kill this."  
  
Mint: "I don't know do something amazing hun!!!"  
  
She kisses Rue and then pushes him out in the open.  
  
Rue: "What?? Get in her and fight too!!!"  
  
Mint: "Your doing fine!!!"  
  
The dragon arises from its sleep and looks at Rue.  
  
Dragon: "How ya doing today sir!!!"  
  
Rue passes out.  
  
Mint: "Hello Dragon!"  
  
Dragon: "Please call me Norbert!"  
  
Mint: "Alright. Hi Norbert!"  
  
Dragon: "Looks like your friend was scared of me!"  
  
Mint: "Yes he was."  
  
Dragon: "Any way. I am the Dragon of questions."  
  
Mint: "The Dragon of questions???"  
  
Dragon: "You mean you don't even know and your in this temple. Oh god you humans need to learn. Any way there are 3 dragons in this temple. My brother the Courage Dragon, my sister the Curious Dragon, and me the questions dragon."  
  
Mint: "Oh I see."  
  
Dragon: "So I will start your test."  
  
Mint: "K."  
  
Dragon: "What is known to be in this temple?"  
  
Mint: "Oh the Great Relic of coarse."  
  
Dragon: "Right. Next question. What is this Isle called?"  
  
Mint: "This is the Birton Isle."  
  
Dragon: "Correct. Last question. Who made this Relic."  
  
Mint: "It must have been Valen."  
  
Dragon: "Exactly."  
  
Mint: "YEAH!!!!"  
  
Rue wakes up from the loudness of Mint's cheers. He shakes his head and stands up.  
  
Rue: "What? What happened?"  
  
Mint: "I just passed our first test."  
  
Rue: "Great hun. You have any head ache pills???"  
  
Mint: "No."  
  
Dragon: "Oh here you go lil man. I give this to everyone you passes out on me."  
  
Rue: "Thanks dragon."  
  
Dragon: "No prob. Oh almost forgot. Right this way the 2 of you."  
  
The dragon directs them to a door with inscriptions.   
  
  
Dragon: "This is an old elevator."  
  
The dragon pushes the button to direct it down.  
  
Dragon: "What the hell? That man that just came through here 15 minutes ago broke it."  
  
Mint: "Now what?"  
  
Rue: "Let's climb the elevator's rope."  
  
Mint: "Okay. Bye dragon."  
  
Dragon: "Good Luck."  
  
Mint went first and then Rue followed behind her. As he was climbing he was looking her skirt but trying not to be noticed. Rue knew he was looking at her so she playfully swung her butt back and forth. There was times when Rue wanted to just forget the adventure and just go have sex. But he know to stay on task.  
  
Mint: "Rue you think your sly don't you."  
  
Rue: "What you mean?"  
  
Mint: "I knew you were looking up my skirt."  
  
Rue: "Oh you caught me damn."  
  
Mint laughs.  
  
Mint: "Oh look we're at the top."  
  
Mint climbs on to the floor and then pulls Rue up.  
  
Dragon of Curiosity(DoC): "Hello there."  
  
Mint: "Hi dragon of........."  
  
Rue: "Curiosity right."  
  
DoC: "right. Okay first question."  
  
Mint: "Yes I'm ready!"  
  
Rue: "Me too."  
  
Doc: "Why do you wear that skirt."  
  
The dragon pointed at Mint's skirt.  
  
Mint: "Because I like and Rue thinks its sexy!"  
  
Mint laughs and Rue turns blush.  
  
Doc: "Hmm is that so. Okay next question. So now I know your name Rue. Why do you carry that blade?"  
  
Rue: "To fight the things that go against me."  
  
Doc: "Hmmm interesting. Last question. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
The dragon points to Mint.  
  
Mint walks over to Rue.  
  
Mint: "Yup right here my on and only love."  
  
Doc: "Good. You have passes."  
  
Rue: "That's it???"  
  
Mint(whispering to Rue): "Don't make it any harder."  
  
Doc: "Come right this way."  
  
A door slides open with a rumble.  
  
Merthos: "Damn this puzzle!"  
  
The ground shakes.  
  
Merthos: "Looks like there almost by me!"  
  
Merthos starts to laugh a wiked laugh. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle of Courage

Chapter 13: The battle of courage  
  
Rue: "It's really dark in here?"  
  
Mint: "Hey Rue I got an idea!"  
  
Rue: "What?"  
  
Mint: "Want to have hot sex!"  
  
Mint laughs.  
  
Rue: "Do you think I'm a prev Mint?"  
  
Mint: "Of coarse not! You are my boyfriend, you can say things like that you know! I would think your weird if you didn't say sexual stuff."  
  
Rue: "Agreed!"  
  
Mint: "You know I'm kidding about having sex right here right."  
  
Rue: "Yeah. I mean doing it on a dirty rock floor isn't quite romantic!"  
  
Mint laughs.  
  
Mint: "Maybe if your lucky after this adventure. You might get your wish."  
  
Rue: "Alright!"  
  
Mint laughs.  
  
Mint and Rue walk into the stadium like place. In the middle they saw the dragon of courage.  
  
Rue: "Hello there Dragon of Courage!"  
  
DoC2: "How you know me?"  
  
Rue: "Oh the Dragon of Questions told me!"  
  
DoC2: "Oh that blabber mouth."  
  
Mint: "So what's our test?"  
  
DoC2: "The boy what is your name!"  
  
Rue: "Rue!"  
  
DoC2: "Rue you must battle me to get to go through those doors!"  
  
The dragon points to the south wall.  
  
Rue: "Alright I'll give it all I got!"  
  
DoC2: "I hope so. I live for a good fight."  
  
Rue took out his balde.  
  
DoC2: "Are you ready!"  
  
Rue: "Ready when you are!"  
  
DoC2: "BEGIN!!!"  
  
With those words Rue started to run towards the dragon.  
  
Rue: "Yeah the first time I get to use the moon blade."  
  
Mint: "Go Rue!"  
  
Rue jumps. Flips in mid air and strikes the dragon in the head.  
  
DoC2: "Very good moves Rue, but try this."  
  
The dragon catches Rue in the air as he jumped down from the slash. Throws him 20 feet across the arena and spits fire at him. The fire scorches Rue's clothes.  
  
Rue: "Now you made me made dragon!!!"  
  
Rue gets up runs toward the dragon and slashes him in the leg. With out hesitation the dragon tried to stomp on Rue but missed.  
  
DoC2: "Very good!!!"  
  
The dragon ran after Rue and head butted him into the back wall.  
  
Mint: "It's 2 to 2!!!"  
  
Rue: "Thank you Ms. Obvious!"  
  
Mint(sarcastically): "No problem!!!   
  
Rue runs between the legs of the dragon and slashes his back dodging each foot as it came smashing down two feet in front of him.  
  
DoC2: "Very good agility and strategy!"  
  
Rue: "That's what I live for!"  
  
Before the dragon could attack. Rue came across the arena with speed and front flipped over the dragon on to its back and stab the blade right into him. The dragon roared!  
  
DoC2: "Ouch that hurt!"  
  
The dragon grabbed Rue and pounded him in the ground a couple of times. Rue regained conciseness and went after him slashing him in the neck.  
  
DoC2: "Very good that's all I had to see! You have proven that you have Courage!"  
  
Rue: "Right!"  
  
Rue puts his blade back. Mint runs over to Rue.  
  
Mint: "You did great hun."  
  
Rue: "Yeah thanks!"  
  
DoC2: "Okay you may go onward, but be aware the guy who came through here before got me in one hit.  
  
The dragon opens the doors and then steps in a healing light to heal his wounds.  
  
Rue: "Thank you Dragon!"  
  
DoC2: "Bye Rue you have the skill to keep the world safe."  
  
Mint looks at Rue with satisfaction.  
  
Mint: "I can't believe you had him in 5 hits!"  
  
Rue: "It wasn't to bad and I'm not even tired."  
  
Mint: "I'll remember that then!"  
  
Mint winks at him.  
  
Rue: "Oh Mint what a couple we make!"  
  
They both laugh as they walk through the doors. 


	14. Chapter 14 A Showdown Not To Forget

Chapter 14: A showdown not to forget  
  
Rue: "There he is!"  
  
Mint: "What?"  
  
Merthos: "So you have found me! Stupid puzzle!!"  
  
Merthos kicks the puzzle he was working on.   
  
Rue: "Yeah and its time for you to be arrested."  
  
Merthos: "Arrested you say? Is that what you want? Then come and get it cause I'm not giving up when I'm this close!!!"  
  
Rue: "It would be a pleasure to take you down you bastard!"  
  
Mint: "Count me in"  
  
Merthos reaches for his weapon and pulls it out with a slicing noise.   
  
Rue: "A Double Blade?"  
  
Mint: "No it can't be! Can it?"  
  
Merthos: "Yes it's true I am a relic warrior!"  
  
Rue: "You liar! You can't be alive if you were a relic warrior!"  
  
Merthos: "Yes I can! With the help of the life pool that I found in the castle."  
  
Mint: "Life Pool?"  
  
CRACK!!!!!!!  
  
Soldier 23: "What the hell a dragon?"  
  
Dragon of Questions: "Oh law enforcements! Right this way quickly!"  
  
The soldiers are lead through the door and they run up the stairs.  
  
CLING!!!!!!!  
  
Rue ducked and dodged the double blade that twirled like a boomerang.  
  
Merthos: "So now that you know who I really am! It's time for you to die!!!!!!!"  
  
Mint: "Not in this life time pal!!!"  
  
Rue charged toward Merthos at full speed. Dodging every fireball that Merthos conjured.   
  
Rue: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
The sound of the slash of flesh was heard.  
  
Merthos: "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! YOU BASTARD YOU WILL PAY!!!"  
  
Merthos quickly regains balance and jumps up and slashes Rue 6 times and kicks him to the back wall.  
  
Mint: "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! RRRRRUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Merthos: "HAHAHA!!! Oh its weak lil Rue sitting in the corner. HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Mint gets so mad that steam is coming from hear face.  
  
Mint: "You never mess with my boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mint runs over to Merthos and hits him with as many blows of the rings and see could get.  
  
Merthos: "AAARRRR YOU DUMB BITCH!!!!!"  
  
Merthos smacks mint with his back hand. Mint goes falling in the air and lands by Rue.  
  
Merthos: "You two are not worth it to kill!"  
  
Merthos finishes the puzzle!  
  
Merthos: "See you in hell!!! HAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Rue: "I will get Merthos I will get you!!!!!!"  
  
The door slams.  
  
Mint: "Damn it!!!!"  
  
Rue: "Well I guess we have to figure out the puzzle."  
  
Mint: "Yeah I guess so!"  
  
Rue gives Mint a hand and pulls her up. They both walk over to the puzzle. It is rusty from the years that it sat in here.  
  
Rue: "Hmmmmmmmmm looks like we are stuck here until we figure this out."  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
Soldier 35: "Thank you Dragon of Curiosity !  
  
DoC: "Go and arrest him that is all I have to say!"  
  
Soldier 45: "Right!!!"  
  
They climb up the elevator shaft one by one.  
  
Rue: "Fuck!"  
  
Mint was surprised. He heard Rue swear, but not this bad.  
  
Rue: "We have psycho running around trying to get the relic. While we are trapped here by rats by a stupid puzzle."  
  
RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merthos: "Oh finally the last chamber!"  
  
Merthos sees some scriptures on the wall in a different language. Merthos starts to read it aloud.  
  
Merthos: "To those we seek the Great Relic you have found the right place. The secret within is right in front of your face. From dust within. The trigger in. To behold the killing tonight!"  
  
Merthos was puzzled.  
  
Merthos: "Oh great another riddle! Wait what's this?"  
  
Merthos looked down and there was writing on the floor to, but this was in English.   
  
Merthos: "Could it be a journal?"  
  
Merthos starts to read it.  
  
Merthos: "It has been 11 days trapped in this god for sake in place. We have been through hell in back. But the worst is yet to come. I......I can fell it. The guardian that protects this relic is watching us. I'm sure of it. And this riddle before us is holding us back. I'm sure the killing will beheld tonight. So hold on tight. Or you'll get the fright of your life."  
  
Merthos looks over to the right.  
  
Merthos: "What the hell does this all mean?"  
  
Rue: "It means you shouldn't be here!!!!"  
  
Merthos: "How the hell? Was I that long! No I couldn't have!"  
  
Rue: "Yeah you thought you had us, but plan B fell right into our hands!!!"  
  
Merthos: "And I suppose you two are going to take me on again huh!"  
  
Rue: "Nah. I thought maybe 100 soldiers would take care of you."  
  
Merthos: "WHAT!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!"  
  
The soldiers surround Merthos and hand cuff him.  
  
Merthos: "HOW????"  
  
Soldier 75: "You should have just struck to being a king's assistant. You will be again, but this time in the Fleg Prison."  
  
Merthos: "NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Merthos is dragged away.  
  
Rue walks over to the writing and reads it.   
  
Rue: "Well how could no one get this. It's easy!"  
  
Mint: "What is the answer then???"  
  
Rue: "IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSS!!!! That chest over there!!!"  
  
Mint and Rue walk over to the chest.  
  
Rue blows the dust off the chest and pulls the trigger inside. A screaming sound was made and the doors opened.  
  
Mint: "Huh did you known!"  
  
Rue: "the relic you seek is right in front of your face. So I looked around and saw the chest. Then from dust within. The trigger in. I figured if I blew out the dust inside the chest there would be a trigger."  
  
Mint: "Oh your smarter then I thought!"  
  
Rue and Mint both walked through the doors. 


	15. Chapter 15 The Guardian of the Great Rel...

Chapter 15: The Guardian of the Great Relic  
  
Rue: "Man it's dark in here."  
  
Mint: "Yeah it sure is. Don't get any ideas either!"  
  
Rue: "I wasn't going to."  
  
Mint laughs. The sound of her laughter brakes when the sound of a roar echoing through the mountain is heard.  
  
Rue: "What the hell?"  
  
Mint: "This can't be good!"  
  
The lights flicker and finally are on enough for Rue and Mint to see a silhouette of what was roaring.  
  
Rue: "Holy SHIT!!!"  
  
Mint: "Oh my GOD!!!"  
  
Voice: "Who deserves me!!"  
  
Rue: "We.......we are here for the Great Relic."  
  
Voice: "Oh so you seek the Great Relic I see. You are not the first and nor will be the last. My job is never done."  
  
Rue: "I'm guessing you are just going to give it to me are you."  
  
The voice starts to laugh.   
  
Voice: "Your a comedian. Comedians are easier to crush then the weaklings."  
  
Mint: "What makes you think that! We happen to be very skilled!"  
  
Voice: "Really!? I truly doubt that."  
  
Rue: "Yeah we I guess you need to see yourself almost dead to believe us!'  
  
Voice: "Highly doubtful. But before I kill both of you. You must know the name of the creature that will bring suffering to you."  
  
Rue: "Nah. I hate introductions."  
  
Rue and Mint take off and slice the creature with there weapons.  
  
Voice: "Oh that felt good. I haven't have pain in a while."  
  
The Golem walks out of the shadows and reveals itself.   
  
Golem: "You will die for this disruption."  
  
The Golem comes running toward Rue and Mint. Mint dives out of the way. The Golem gives a mighty punch. Rue stops it with his blade and counters with a double slash upper-cut.   
  
Golem: "Very skilled indeed!"  
  
Mint: "You big meanie why can't you just give us the Relic."  
  
Golem: "Because you humans can't handle the power of the Relic."  
  
The Golem starts to conjure a fireball with a motion of his hands and chatting an ancient language.   
  
Golem: "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
A sword sticks in his rock heart.  
  
Merthos: "I thought you would be here Kinder!"  
  
Golem: "Merthos I......I never thought that you would be the one to kill me......"  
  
The Golem falls onto the floor.  
  
Rue: "How the hell did you get away from 100 soldiers?"  
  
Merthos: "It was easy. As I was on the boat to be put in jail. I asked if they could take my cuffs off so I could go to the bathroom. And when they did I conjured a dark demon to kill em all. I don't know if they all died but I jumped into the water and swam here. Going through everything once more, but this time........this time it was different. I knew all the answers.  
  
Rue: "Well your not going to get that Relic."  
  
Merthos: "On the contrary Mr. Rue. I think I will.  
  
Merthos goes over by Kinder and pulls out his sword and throws it toward Rue. Rue was caught blind sided and knocked out by the handle of the sword. The sword made a clinging sound when it hit the floor. Then Merthos used a sleep spell on Mint.  
  
Merthos: "Oh this was all to easy."  
  
He took both Mint and Rue and tied them out of the Relic room and banded in a huge spider web. Merthos starts to laugh.  
  
Merthos: "I expected more from both of you, but hey at least your spider food now. HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Merthos returns to the Relic room and closes the doors.   
  
Merthos: "Hmmm where would they put it?"  
  
Merthos looked all along the sides of the walls for any signs of doors.   
  
Merthos: "Oh I know now!"  
  
Merthos struck the middle of the room with his staff and a door opened. Stairs lead down into some kind of cavern. As Merthos walked down he could hear water moving and see torches flames dancing on the walls.  
  
Merthos: "Must be magic torches. For they can never go out. ohhhh!!!"  
  
Merthos was looking at the Great Relic. It was sitting on a pedestal with glowing light.  
  
Merthos: "Yes it's here and I will rule the world with it. HAHAHA!!!!" 


	16. Chapter 16 The Run Away

Chapter 16: The Run Away  
  
Merthos grabs the Great Relic and runs over to the rushing water. He was correct there was a raft tied to a rock.  
  
Merthos: "This is way to easy. I even have a easy get-away."  
  
Merthos untied the raft from the rock which grasp the raft in one place. He then jumps into it and sails off with the current.  
  
Rue and Mint finally wake up.  
  
Rue: "Ah man what........what happened?"  
  
Mint: "I don't know."  
  
Rue: "The GREAT RELIC! Where is it?"  
  
Mint: "And what the hell are we tied to?"  
  
Rue: "Oh it's just a spiders web and a huge spider above us."  
  
Rue and Mint together: "A HUGE SPIDER!!!!"  
  
Mint: "Rue untie yourself quickly!"  
  
Rue: "Can't!!"  
  
The spider hears them talking and wakes up from its sleep pissed off.  
  
Spider: "SSSshhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Rue: "OH MAN!!!"  
  
Mint: "IT DOESN'T SOUND TO FRIENDLY!!!"  
  
The spider walks down its web with its 8 legs over to Rue and Mint.  
  
Mint: "Do something."  
  
Rue: "What the hell you want me to do. Wish it away!!!"  
  
Mint: "Well that would work!!"  
  
Rue: "HAHA very funny! But there is bigger problems. Like not getting consumed by a huge arachnid!"  
  
The spider takes its one leg and tries to stab Rue in the chest. Rue moves and spins in the web more to miss the deadly move the spider has made. Even more pissed off the spider hisses in Mint's face.  
  
Mint: "Eeewwwwww spider spit!!!"  
  
The spider tries to take another shot and Rue.   
  
Rue: "Man if only I had my blade. Where is it?"  
  
Mint: "Over in the corner about 300 feet away!!"  
  
Rue: "Damn it!"  
  
Rue spins in the web again to miss another mighty blow.  
  
Rue: "Stupid spider. When I get home I'll kill all your friends. YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
The spider gets really pissed off and jabs in every direction it can at Rue. Rue spins back and forth and misses every jab. The last spin Rue does cocoons Rue and the web falls apart. Mint falls to the ground and quickly runs to Rue. She starts to unwrap Rue, but the spider attacks her.  
  
Mint: "Okay spidy you really pissed me off when you made my boyfriend a cocoon."  
  
Mint runs over to the corner and grabs Rue blade. Meanwhile the spider is ready to stab you Rue. Mint runs as fast as she can. Jumps, spins and slashes the spider in half. Tons of spider guts spray everywhere. Mint runs over to Rue and uncoils him.  
  
Rue: "Heh you did good Mint really good."  
  
Rue pulls Mint in the cocoon with him and closes it.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Merthos: "Damn these currents. There to fast to control."  
  
The raft is being tossed around like a doll from the current pushing it into huge rocks. A huge rock comes into view and the raft smacks it. Merthos loses grasp of the Great Relic and it falls into the river.  
  
Merthos: "God Damn it!!!"  
  
Merthos looks franticly for it to bob up. The current finally stops and he is stilled in a huge pool of still water.  
  
Merthos: "NO no no no no."  
  
Merthos couldn't believe it. He had lost the Relic. Idea he thought. I'll walk in the current and search the bottom.   
  
Back at the spider web.  
  
The cocoon opens and Mint comes out straitening out her dress. Along with Rue who is in the happiest mood ever.   
  
Rue: "So I suppose we should go after Merthos huh."  
  
Mint: "Yeah."  
  
Rue walks over and pulls the trigger in the chest. The room opens once more, but this time things were different. There was no Kinder to block there path.  
  
Rue: "Where the hell did he go?"  
  
Mint: "Probably right here."  
  
Mint opens the door in the middle of the room.  
  
Rue: "Huh you know that?"  
  
Mint: "It says to the Relic right on the tile."  
  
Rue: "Oh."  
  
Rue and Mint both ascend down the stairs and walk to the rushing water.   
  
Rue: "My guess is that he used this river."  
  
Mint walks down the left side and finds an Alva cove. She walks inside.  
  
Mint: "Rue look what I found."  
  
Rue: "What the...."  
  
It was a hydro raft. Yellow in color and medium in size.  
  
Rue: "Well this makes shit a lot easier."  
  
Mint: "I didn't hear a thank you back there or here."  
  
Rue: "Yeah and I didn't here a thank you after we were done in the cocoon."  
  
Mint laughs and jumps in the hydro raft and zooms off with Rue piloting.   
  
Merthos: "Ah ha. I found it."  
  
Merthos jumps in his raft and paddles through the large pool of still water.  
  
Rue: "Damn this thing is fast."  
  
The hydro raft zoomed through the river at about 60 MPH. It had a navigation system that was inputted so that the raft would move when it got to close to a rock.  
  
Mint: "Man we'll catch up to him in no time.  
  
Merthos looked toward the rushing current of the water and heard a fire blasted rumble.  
  
Merthos: "What could that be?"  
  
Rue: "Yeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"  
  
Merthos: "No it can't be!"  
  
Rue: "Mint look its Merthos. I'll go along side of his raft at top speed. Grab the Great Relic as we go by."  
  
Mint: "Got it. No Problem!!"  
  
Merthos turns around and starts to paddle extremely fast. Rue zooms on past Merthos as Mint stole the Great Relic away.  
  
Merthos: "Well at least I have the................the FUCK!!!!!"  
Mint and Rue both laugh as they fly at top speed through the cave and into the Birton River.   
  
Merthos: Rue and Mint. You will die once I catch you!!! Mark my words!!!" 


	17. Chapter 17 The War Begins

Note From Author:  
  
I'm sorry if I offended any of you who read this when I use extreme swear words. I must tell you the reason why. Maybe then you can understand my writing style. I write my story from the top of my head not planned or anything. I write from my heart not my mind. If someone thinks of making a story and plans it out it can turn into a disaster, but if you write from your heart you can go on and on with out a problem. Any way the reason I use this (I don't use them often) is because I see myself as the characters them self. So if they are in a situation. I handle them as if it was me doing them. This is my writing style. I will not use these often just under extreme measures. I hope this helps you understand a little about me and my writing style. Oh yeah and thanks VICTORIA for all the great feedback. You are the one that made it continue, if you believe it or not. Oh yeah and another thing. For people in doubt that there will not be any more chapters for this book. Your wrong these 16 chapters are only the beginning of the book. I'm trying for over 40 chapters. Help achieve my goal! Any way here is chapter 17.   
  
Chapter 17: The War Begins  
  
Mint: "I can't believe we got away with it!"  
  
Rue: "Yeah me too, but I have a feeling that he will be back!"  
  
Mint and Rue can finally see Fleg's dock in the horizon.   
  
Rue: "Oh man I just remembered."  
  
Mint: "What?"  
  
Rue: "Remember I was with Trixy before we left 3 days ago."  
  
Mint: "Yeah."  
  
Rue: "It's going to be hard to brake it her, but it must be done."  
  
Mint: "Yeah. I'm glad you noticed me for once!"  
  
Rue: "Noticed you? I liked you from the moment I saw you, but it was a forbidden love kind of deal."  
  
Mint: "Oh. Well I'm just glad your mine Rue."  
  
Rue: "Me too Mint. Me too.  
  
Meanwhile back in the cave with Merthos.  
  
Merthos: "Damn those kids. I hate kids. I'll never have any."  
  
Merthos was paddling his arms to move through out the cave.  
  
Merthos: "Damn by the time I get out of here it will be dark."  
  
Merthos really didn't think of the Great Relic because he knew what he must do. He was going to steal it from them when they checked into the Fleg Inn.  
  
Merthos: "I will have those kids throat."  
  
Back at the Fleg dock.  
  
Rue: "After you princess Mint!"  
  
Mint pushes Rue aside playfully.  
  
Mint: "Rue you know who I am. Oh and another thing. I'm going to resign princess to live a normal life with you."  
  
Rue: "Oh."  
  
Mint: "Is something wrong Rue?"  
  
Rue: "No nothing at all."  
  
Mint: "I can't wait till our wedding day!"  
  
Rue: "Wedding day?"  
  
Mint: "Is something wrong with that Rue?"  
  
Rue: "Your kind of thinking to far ahead Mint."  
  
Mint: "Oh sorry."  
  
Rue: "Come on let's go brake it to Trixy before it gets to dark."  
  
Mint: "Oh Kay!"   
  
Mint wanted to do this. It was Mint's way of saying. I win bitch. So just wanted to rub it in and see her sobs and tears and then laugh.  
  
Rue and Mint started walking down the path to Trixy's house hand and hand.  
  
By the time they arrived to Trixy's house the sun was just setting.  
  
Knock Knock Knock!!!  
  
Trixy: "Who is it? RUE!!!!"  
  
Trixy gave Rue a hug and then when he didn't return the hug she knew something was up.  
  
Trixy: "Rue what is the matter?"  
  
Rue: "Trixy we have to sit and talk."  
  
Trixy: "Okay..........is she talking with us?"  
  
Trixy points to Mint.  
  
Rue: "Yes that's what I want to talk about."  
  
Trixy lead them inside.  
  
Rue: "Well you see Trixy. I.....I....I found Mint and we bonded on the trip."  
  
Mint: "Yeah me and Rue made out for the longest time!"  
  
Mint wanted to just start laughing right at her, but she kept it inside.  
  
Rue: "Well you see Trixy. I don't think we would work out. You are older then me by 6 or 8 years and Mint is my same age."  
  
Trixy: "Oh I see."  
  
Trixy held in her tears too.  
  
Rue: "I mean there is nothing wrong with you or your daughter. It's just that reason."  
  
Trixy: "You know what you are right Rue. You would be to young for me."  
  
Rue: "Yes."  
  
Mint: "Yeah me and Rue are perfect together."  
  
Trixy: "You are right Mint you are."  
  
Mint was ready any moment to rip out Trixy's heart. She didn't want her to accept the fact. She wanted her to cry and cry for days to come, but it all back fired.  
  
Rue: "Can I see Wanda still?"  
  
Trixy: "Yes and you can come and see me to Rue."  
  
Rue: "Of coarse we can be friends."  
  
Trixy: "Friends!"  
  
Rue and Trixy both shake hands.  
  
Both Trixy and Rue: "FRIENDS!"  
  
Mint: "Okay hunny let us go check into the Fleg hotel now before it gets dark."  
  
Rue: "Right! Bye Trixy!"  
  
Trixy: "Bye Rue I will never forget you!"  
  
Rue: "Me neither!"  
  
Mint slugs him in the stomach.   
  
Mint: "Don't say that your with me."  
  
Rue: "Jealous are we."  
  
Mint: "Well how couldn't someone be jealous over you?"  
  
Rue: "Very True."  
  
They both laugh.  
  
Mint and Rue walk to the Inn talking about the past and how much fun they had together Relic hunting their first time. They walk in side.  
  
Inn keeper: "Hello may I help you?"  
  
Mint: "Yes. Me and my lover would like the best room you have."  
  
Inn keeper: "You will pay cash?"  
  
Mint: "I am a princess so royal funds will be made."  
  
Inn keeper: "Oh madam I'm sorry for the mix up. Right this way."  
  
Rue picks up Mint and carries her into their room.  
  
Mint: "I thought you said don't think so far ahead."  
  
Rue: "Well maybe I want to now. Yeah Mint let us get married in a week."  
  
Mint: "A week?"  
  
Rue: "Yeah."  
  
Mint: "This is the happiest day of my life."  
  
Rue shuts the door of the room and locks it.  
  
Rue: "Let's do something else tonight."  
  
Mint laughs.  
  
Mint: "Oh Rue your so romantic."  
  
Fleg dock.  
  
Merthos: "Ha ha I made it. Damn it's dark."  
  
Merthos quickly ran up the road to the Inn. 


	18. Chapter 18 The MidNight Thief

Chapter 18: The Mid-Night Thief  
  
Innkeeper: "Ms. Mint!"  
  
Mint quickly wraps herself in the blanket and tells Rue to put his clothes on quick. Mint answers the door.  
  
Mint: "What is it?"  
  
Innkeeper: "We have put guards to look out for you and your lover."  
  
Mint: "Very good."  
  
Innkeeper: "Anything I can get you?"  
  
Mint: "No that's all."  
  
Mint shuts the door and climbs back in bed. Rue jumps on the bed after her.  
  
Rue: "I'm tried let us just go to bed."  
  
Mint: "Yeah me too."  
  
Rue put his arms around her and they both slept cuddled up together.  
  
Merthos: "Damn guards everywhere."  
  
Merthos continues to circle the Inn looking for any possible way to get inside unnoticed.  
  
Merthos: "Bingo!!!"  
  
Merthos found a drain pipe that made it to the roof. From the roof he could jump through Rue and Mint's window and steal the Great Relic silently. Merthos slowly started to climb up the drain pipe. He reached the window.   
  
Merthos(quietly): "Yes it's unlocked."  
  
Merthos opened the window slowly with no sound and looked around in the room.   
  
Merthos: "There it is."   
  
He saw a greenish glow through the closet. Merthos slowly and silently dropped through the window and into the room. He tip-toed to the closet and slowly opened it.  
  
creak!!!  
  
Rue and Mint turned in their sleep but did not wake.  
  
Merthos(thought): "Whew."  
  
Merthos grabbed a hold of the Relic and tip-toed back out. He climbed down the drain pipe and ran toward the castle.  
  
Mint: "NO NOT THE RELIC!!!"  
  
It was now morning and Mint just woke up to get changed and she noticed the closet door open and the Relic gone.  
  
Rue: "WHAT?"  
  
Mint: "THE RELIC IT'S GONE!!!"  
  
Rue: "DAMN IT!!!"  
  
Mint ran out of the room in her robe.   
  
Mint: "Guards!!!"  
  
Guards: "Yes Ms. Mint?"  
  
Mint: "Weren't you watching?"  
  
Guards: "We say nothing."  
  
Mint: "Well someone took our Relic."  
  
Guards: "TOOK YOUR RELIC!!!"  
  
Mint: "YES!!!"  
  
Rue comes running out of the room all dressed and ready for battle.  
  
Rue: "I know who stole it!!!"  
  
Guards and Mint together: "Who?"  
  
Rue: "MERTHOS!!! And I got the proof to prove it."  
  
Rue showed Mint and the guards the map he found on the ground. Merthos dropped it when he snuck in. It showed exactly every secret entrance in the castle and where he would be.  
  
Rue: "Mint lets go!"  
  
Mint: "Okay let me change into my clothes quick."  
  
Rue: "Right."  
  
Mint runs back in the bedroom and slams the door.  
  
Rue: "Guards you follow us at a distance. I'm sure we can handle it."  
  
Guards: "As you wish Mr........."  
  
Rue: "Oh its Rue."  
  
Guards: "Right. Then Rue we will follow at a distance."  
  
Rue: "Good"  
  
Inside the castle.  
  
Merthos: "HEHE. It was the perfect plan. The perfect plan indeed."  
  
Merthos reached in his pocket for the map.  
  
Merthos: "WHAT!!!"  
  
Merthos knew what he had to do. He lost the map in Mint and Rue's room. So they would know where he would be. In that case he must leave Fleg and go to Valcon. A county to the north of Fleg. At least a 6 day journey to get there. But once there he would be safe for the time being.  
  
Merthos gathered some magic books and books about the Relics. Throw them all in a huge backpack and ran out the secret entrance and into Fleg's forest.  
  
Rue, Mint and the guards arrived at the castle.  
  
Smash!!!  
  
Rue kicked in the door and ran inside hoping to find Merthos, but there was no one.   
  
Rue: "Huh."  
  
Mint: "He knew that we were coming on to him."  
  
Rue: "DAMN IT!!! AGAIN HE BEATS US!!!"  
  
Guards: "If he did leave he either went to Valcon or Sontrage."  
  
Guard 15: "I don't think he went to Sontrage because of the myth that royals are always killed there."  
  
Guard 35: "I agree."  
  
Rue: "My instinct predicts he went to Valcon."  
  
Mint: "I agree with Rue."  
  
Leader of the guards: "All right guards gear up we will be heading north to Valcon."  
  
Guards: "YES SIR!!!"  
  
Rue: "Well Mint lets go get our provisions for the journey ahead."  
  
Mint: "Right."  
  
Rue and Mint walked to the general shop in the heart of Fleg.  
  
Shop owner: "Hello there. What can I help you with?"  
  
Rue: "Um Mint you want sandwiches for our journey?"  
  
Mint: "Sure Rue."  
  
Rue: "I'll take 12 sandwiches. and 24 bottles of Fleg's finest pure water."  
  
shop owner: "Anything else sir?"  
  
Rue: "Ummmmm"  
  
Mint: "Rue get some cookies."  
  
Rue: "Alright. Give me 3 bags of cookies."  
  
Shop owner: "Okay sir. Be right back."  
  
The shop owner went in the back room to make the sandwiches.  
  
Rue: "We need to go to the weapon and item shop too Mint. We need to be ready for this battle."  
  
Mint: "Okay. A new set of rings would help. My old ones are rusty and ready to brake."  
  
Rue: "Anything for you princess."  
  
Shop owner: "Here are the sandwiches."  
  
The shop owner gave Rue to big bags full of sandwiches. The shop owner then returned to the back of the room and brought a flat of Fleg's finest pure bottled water.  
  
Shop owner: "Here is your water."  
  
The shop owner then opened his display case in front of Rue and Mint and took out 3 bags of cookies.  
  
Shop owner: "And here is your cookies."  
  
Rue: "Right. Do you mind holding these for us for a little while. We need to go to get other supplies quickly and a backpack would be nice to carry all our goods."  
  
Shop owner: "No problem sir."  
  
Rue: "Thank you. Thank you very much."  
  
Rue and Mint walk out the shop.  
  
Merthos was already 15 miles away from Fleg.  
  
Merthos: "Ah man I need to rest for a while. It will take them probably a while to get geared up and start the journey any way."  
  
Merthos heard a rustle within the bushes. He slowly pulled out his double bladed battle axe and got ready for battle.  
  
Old man: "Don't strike me. I won't hurt you I promise."  
  
The old man was dressed in a long brown over coat with raggedy rough pants.  
  
Merthos: "Oh it's only a old man."  
  
Old man: "My name is Mulest."   
  
Merthos: "Mulest?"  
  
Mulest: "What?"  
  
Merthos: "I know who you are!"  
  
Mint and Rue went through the door of the weapon shop.  
  
weapon shop owner: "Hey Rue how is things going!"  
  
Rue: "Good. Very good. This her is my future bride."  
  
Mint: "Hi!"  
  
Weapon shop owner: "Things with Trixy didn't work out?"  
  
Rue: "Nah. Mint is the one for me."  
  
Weapon shop owner: "Well any way what would you like?"  
  
Rue: "I need 2 backpacks, rope, 6 flasks, matches, buddle of fire wood and Mint would like a new set of rings."  
  
Mint flashed the rings to the weapon shop owner.  
  
Weapon shop owner: "Oh. Right this way Mint!"  
  
Mint followed the weapon shop owner over to the back room and to a display case of new rings.  
  
Mint: "WoW!!!"  
  
Mint saw exactly the pair she wanted.   
  
Mint: "I want the thunder rings!!!"  
  
Weapon shop owner: "Wo those are quite pricey."  
  
Mint: "Price is no concern to me."  
  
Weapon shop owner: "Alright."  
  
Mint went back to Rue while the Weapon shop owner brought them out and ran all the items up. Once again Rue was surprised how little it cost. Especially since Mint got some expensive rings, but did not matter. He was happy she got what she wanted. Rue paid the necessary fees and they both walked out with there supplies over to the item shop. Rue and Mint walked through the wooden doors.  
  
Item shop owner: "What can I get ya!"  
  
Rue: "We need to see your armor!"  
  
Item shop owner: "Yes of coarse come this way."  
  
The item shop owner lead them to the back room.  
  
Rue: "Ohhh!!!"  
  
Mint: "Cool!!!"  
  
Rue: "I'll take the Golden Dragon Armor!"  
  
Item shop owner: "That is very expensive! It is a legendary armor!"  
  
Rue: "Oh."  
  
Mint: "Rue don't worry about expenses. I have lots of royal funds."  
  
Rue: "Oh thanks hunny!"   
  
The item owner took down the golden dragon armor.  
  
Rue: "Also give me the boots of the Tides and the belt of Stratus!"  
  
The item owner took all three items to the register and came back.  
  
Mint: "Um I'll take Patella's dress, and shoes of the air, with the belt of courage!"  
  
The item store owner took all three of these things and set them by the register.  
  
Item shop owner: "Anything else?"  
  
Rue: "Yes. We would like 15 hp recovery bottles."  
  
Item shop owner: "Okay anything else?"  
  
Mint: "No that should be it. Right Rue."  
  
Rue: "Yes."  
  
Item shop owner: "Okay lets ring it up. The total comes to 44,000."  
  
Mint: "Here you go!"  
  
Mint handed her 44,000 in royal funds. Which was about 6 bills.  
  
Mint and Rue both but on there armor before going out.  
  
Mint: "Hey Rue. We have some time left right?"  
  
Rue: "Yeah......why?"  
  
Mint: "Let's go check out the magic shop!"  
  
Rue: "Sure."  
  
Mint and Rue walk through the door. The room looks like a wreck. All kinds of books in piles on the floor and everything was out of order.  
  
Mint: "HELLO!!?"  
  
Magic shop owner: "YES. I'm here. My name is Salurus. "  
  
Mint: "Hi Salurus. Do you have any books on extreme magic."  
  
Salurus: "What do you mean by extreme magic."  
  
Mint: "Like magic beyond golden."  
  
Salurus: "Yes but of coarse. Here look at this one."  
  
Mint: "Wow this is great. So many spells and magic to learn."  
  
Mint begins to read a passage.  
  
Mint: "The moon blade and the ring of thunder can both produce magic. Their uses must know the true heart of the magic or it may kill them. The magic that is brought a pond by these two weapons. Can be completely devastating."  
  
Mint: "Wow! We'll take it."  
  
Mint paid for the book and Salurus wished them good luck on their journey.  
  
Rue: "Okay now let us head back to the general shop and get our lunches.  
  
Merthos was lead into Mulest's house.  
  
Mulest: "Have a seat and make yourself at home."  
  
Meanwhile Rue and Mint got the stuff paid the shop owner and ran back to the castle to join with the troops.  
  
Leader of the Guards: "Ms. Mint and Rue are you ready."  
  
Rue and Mint: "Yes!"  
  
Rue, Mint and all the troops started walking through Fleg's forest to start the long journey.  
  
Merthos: "Father I never thought you lived through the great battle."  
  
Mulest: "It was you who I thought would never make it!"  
  
Merthos: "Father I'm just glad I got to see you again!"  
  
Mulest: "Same here son. Same here." 


	19. Chapter 19 The Legend Continues

Chapter 19: The Legend Continues  
  
Mulest goes to the back of the house and grabs a long staff out.  
  
Mulest: "Here son. This is yours."  
  
Merthos: "What the............is that the dragon rod?"  
  
Mulest: "Yes. Now you have the power to defeat the dragons."  
  
Merthos: "I don't know what to say........thanks."  
  
Mulest: "Just tell me you will fulfill what I have not succeeded in."  
  
Merthos: "I promise father that I will rule the world and you will be with me in the castle where we will rule high above everything and everyone!"  
  
They both laugh evilly.  
  
Meanwhile back in the forest.  
  
Rue: "Damn Merthos. I'll kill that bastard!!!!"  
  
Mint: "Me too. I hate him. He called me a slut behind my back!!!"  
  
Rue laughs.  
  
Mint: "Hey that's not funny Rue!!!"  
  
Mint smacks him in the head.  
  
Rue: "Sorry Mint.......but.......but I couldn't help but laugh."  
  
Mint: "Well next time think!!"  
  
Rue: "I'm sorry Mint."  
  
Mint(in a cheery voice): "That's okay Rue!"   
  
Rue shakes his head.  
  
Rue(thinking to himself): She hits me for saying it and then she says it's alright. Weird.  
  
Mint: "What you thinking about Rue?"  
  
Caught Rue replies.  
  
Rue: "Ummm...nothing hunny!"  
  
Mint: "Oh......I was thinking about our marriage. How great that day will be."  
  
Mint starts skip and starts to play the wedding in her head. She starts to hum a hymn.  
  
Rue: "Oh about that. It will have to wait for a while."  
  
Mint: "What? Why? When will it be? I can't wait forever you know!!!"  
  
Rue: "Easy. I meant until we find Merthos."  
  
Mint: "Oh...I thought you meant like a year or something. Of coarse silly it will wait until then and then we have the wedding back at the castle."  
  
Rue: "Right!"  
  
Mint and Rue both playfully push each other around. Rue pushes to hard and makes Mint fall. Rue walks over to her and gives her a hand. Mint takes the hand and pulls him down on the ground by her. Rue kisses Mint.  
  
Rue: "Hunny this isn't the best time to do this!"  
  
Mint: "Well your just so hot I can't help myself!!!"  
  
Rue: "Yeah I guess your right. How can you resist me."  
  
Mint laughs.  
  
Mint kisses Rue. Rue returns.  
  
Guard: "Hey!!!!"  
  
Mint and Rue stand up quick embarrassed from being seen.  
  
Guard: "Leader!!! When do we get to our destination."  
  
Leader: "Well.......I'd say we are making good process.....so about 3 days or so!!!"  
  
Guard: "Right!!! Thank you!!!"  
  
Rue: "Whew that was close."  
  
Mint: "Yeah I'd say."  
  
Mint looks at Rue with eyes of pleasure. Then tackles Rue down to the ground again.  
  
Merthos: "Well father. I bid you good bye."  
  
Merthos leaves his house and walks back into the heart of the wooded trail.  
  
Guard: "Sir!!!! We have a problem!!!"  
  
Leader: "What!!!???"  
  
Guard: "We lost Mint and Rue!!!"  
  
Leader: "Go back and find them we are resting up by this stream ahead any ways!!!"  
  
Guard: "Yes Sir!!!"  
  
The Guard runs backwards toward Mint and Rue.  
  
Leader: "Alright everyone. We will take a thirty minute break here. So eat, drink, or do whatever now. Just don't get to far ahead or lost. If I have to send a search team after you. You will be sorry. Is that clear!!!"  
  
Everyone: "YES SIR!!!"  
  
Leader: "Good."  
  
The guard runs down the trail and trips on a log. The guard hits the ground hard. He pulls him self up and notices that there is a huge python blocking his way. He pulls out his sword and charges at it. He stabs the python in the stomach. The python screams with a roar of pain.  
  
Rue: "What the hell was that!!"  
  
Mint pulls up her dress, straightens it, and then puts her belt around it. Rue puts on his shirt and runs over to the noise.  
  
Rue: "Mint hurry up. It's a battle. Not much happens this will be fun!!!"  
  
Mint: "Yeah I'm coming!!!"  
  
Mint runs after Rue.  
  
Guard: "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
The guard takes a gash from the pythons teeth.   
  
Everyone: "What the hell was that!!!!"  
  
Leader: "Don't worry everyone. I'll go check it out."  
  
The leader runs toward the guards scream.  
  
Rue catches the python blind sided and slashes a mighty blow to the python's head. Just as the python turns around to see what hit it. It gets some lightning rings to the face. Slicing it's head off. Rue looks down and notices the hurt guard.  
  
Rue: "Any venom from the gash?"  
  
Guard: "No.....Thank you though."  
  
Mint: "Why were you so far behind the troops?"  
  
Guard: "I was looking for you two. Thought we lost you."  
  
Rue: "Oh..........ummm we had some business to take care off."  
  
Mint rolls her eyes.  
  
Guard: "Well thank you...but now we must go back to the troops."  
  
Mint: "Right."  
  
Rue: "Right."  
  
Leader: "Guard!!! What was that awful scream?"  
  
Guard: "That was me sir. Damn python bit me."  
  
Leader: "Oh."  
  
Rue: "Mint and me saved him!"  
  
Leader: "Well thank you. You have my greatest gratitude."  
  
All four of them walk back to the waterfall.  
  
Leader: "Everyone you have 10 minutes of time left."  
  
Everyone: "Yes Sir!!!"  
  
Rue and Mint decide to get a drink of water over by the stream. Rue cunningly speaks.  
  
Rue(practical): "Well Ms. Mint I see we have not even got married yet and I got it 3 times!"  
  
Mint: "Oh Rue!!!"  
  
Mint pushes Rue in the stream. Rue gets up and takes Mint down. Rue looks at Mint's breast and then looks up at her.   
  
Rue: "I knew you would look good wet!!!"  
  
Mint laughs and then pushes him back in the water.  
  
Merthos was at least 2 days away from the town. He was smart he knew that the troops after him would have to rest in an hour or 2 when it is dark and camp out. So he decided to not stop and just keep walking through the night. By then he should be able to meet a contact that his father told him about.  
  
Merthos: "Stupid branches."  
  
Merthos started kicking branches out of the way mumbling swear words as he kicked. Then he heard some rustling within the bushes.  
  
Merthos: "What the...f..?"  
  
Merthos turns around and takes out his sword ready for battle. A small rabit jumps out.  
  
Merthos: "Arrrr... Stupid animals!!"  
  
Merthos turns his back. A big lizard jumps out and slashes him in the back.  
  
Merthos: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
With a fit of rage Merthos turns around and slashes it in half. This was not good for Merthos though. Lizards in this forest where poisonous. So he would be slowed down. He had to see his contact as soon as possible and treat the wound. Merthos runs as fast as he can as long as he can.   
  
Leader: "Alright everyone!!! Pack up we are moving out!!! 2 hours of daylight yet then camp!!!"  
  
Everyone: "Yes Sir!!!"  
  
Mint and Rue walked out of the stream and wait for the command to start walking. 


	20. Chapter 20 The Contact

Chapter 20: The Contact  
  
Merthos finally reached his destination right before the sun hid below the planet and smother all the light to darkness.  
  
Rue: "Hey watch it!!!"  
  
Guard: "Sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you."  
  
Mint: "That's alright."  
  
Guard: "Okay."  
  
Leader: "It's to dark to carry on we will camp out here and continue at day break!!"  
  
Everyone: "Yes Sir!!!"  
  
The guards rummaged through their backpacks and pulled out their tents and set them up.  
  
Leader: "Here catch!!!"  
  
Rue caught the object. It was a tent for him and Mint.  
  
Leader: "Sleep good tonight you'll need it tomorrow morning."  
  
Rue: "Agreed!"  
  
Mint helped Rue put the tent together.  
  
Rue: "Mint that sticks goes there and then it fits here and then the other goes a crossed here."  
  
Mint: "Would you wait!!! I can't do three things at once you know!!!"  
  
The tent falls down.  
  
Mint: "Damn it!"  
  
Rue: "Here Mint you figure it out and I'll put it together."  
  
Mint: "Kay!"  
  
Rue goes over picks up the sticks and the tent and puts sticks every which way they go. The tent was up in 3 minutes.  
  
Rue: "See with my coordination and your reading we can get things done!"  
  
Mint: "Yeah...........right."  
  
Mint starts to laugh.  
  
Mint: "Rue tonight let us just sleep together in each others arms and watch the stars glisten in the sky."  
  
Rue: "Sounds like a date."  
  
They both crawl into the tent, but didn't close the zipper on the tent. They left it open and then extended their blankets and pillows out from the tent. Then Rue and Mint snuggled together until they were comfortable. Of coarse Rue being the guy he is puts his hand on her ass. Mint didn't mind though. She knew he wouldn't take it any further if she told him from the beginning. They stared up and the stars and watched them glisten.   
  
Rue: "You know Mint...........this is really beautiful."  
  
Mint: "Yeah.....the stars are pretty."  
  
Rue: "I remember the times when I used to travel alone and at night watch the stars. Every time I saw a shooting star, I would wish for someone to be with me. Looks like my wish finally came true."  
  
Mint looks at him with watery eyes.  
  
Mint: "That was so sweet."  
  
Rue: "And now I'm getting married to the one I love. How can life get any better?"  
  
Mint: "Stop.........before........before you make me cry."  
  
Rue: "What you mean?"  
  
Mint: "Your being to sweet."  
  
Rue: "Oh."  
  
Mint: "I used to watch the stars too. I would stare up at them from the castle's roof and watch them dance their lights in the sky. I never saw a shooting star ever go past the castle. I don't believe that there is such a thing called fate. I believe if we all play our roles in life we will be just fine. Fate is but a word and not what makes things happen. What do you think of fate Rue.........Rue?"  
  
Rue: "ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!"  
  
Mint: "RUE!!!!"  
  
Mint slaps him in the back. Rue wakes up shaking his head.   
  
Rue: "What...........what? Is Merthos here!??"  
  
Mint: "No you fell asleep while I was talking!!!"  
  
Rue: "Oh sorry hunny."  
  
Mint: "Was I that boring?"  
  
Rue: "No it's not that......I.....I was sleepy and just fell asleep."  
  
Mint: "Oh."  
  
Rue: "Hey I bet you I can make you jump right now."  
  
Mint: "What? I don't think so!"  
  
Rue grabs her ass. Mint jumps. Rue starts to laugh.  
  
Rue: "Told you!"  
  
Mint: "Ha ha very funny."  
  
Rue: "I know."  
  
Mint: "Alright then. If we are playing that kind of a game, I'll show you up."  
  
Rue: "Oh really....."  
  
Mint: "Yeah."  
  
Rue: "Try me!"  
  
Mint: "I bet you I can take your mind off of sleeping."  
  
Rue: "yeah........I don't know. I'm really sleepy."  
  
Mint reaches over to Rue and shoves her tongue in his mouth. Mint gave him the best damn longest kiss she could give.  
  
Rue: "I'm up!!"  
  
Mint starts to laugh.  
  
Mint: "Told you!!"  
  
Rugar: "So Merthos.........you are trying to take over the world."  
  
Rugar starts to chuckle.   
  
Merthos: "Yeah if I figured out how to use this stupid relic!"  
  
Rugar: "Use??? You are a relic hunter and yet you don't know anything about relics?"  
  
Merthos: "Well. Yeah you can put it that way."  
  
Rugar starts to get angry.  
  
Rugar: "You stupid fool you could be killed!!! One who does not have the intelligence of the relic will get killed by the relic!!!"  
  
Merthos: "Hey you are a contact are you not? So then tell me or I'll slash your head off!!!"  
  
Rugar: "Fine then have it your way. I'll tell you..............WHEN YOUR IN HELL!!!!!"  
  
Rugar grabs his blade from his back and slashes Merthos's hand.  
  
Merthos: "AAAAAHHHHHHH YOU BASTARD!!!!!!  
  
Merthos grabs his blade and strikes Rugar down. Merthos then points the blade down and tries to stab it through his heart. Rugar rolls out of the way and scrabbles to pick up his sword. Merthos's blade is stuck in the wooden floor. As he is struggling to pull it out, Rugar slashes Merthos's chest.  
  
Merthos: "DAMN IT!!! NO MORE PLAY!!!"  
  
He pulls out the sword with so much force the floor collapses and Rugar is stuck underneath some piles of wood. Merthos walks over to him with no remorse and stabs him. He takes out the blood filled sword and wipes it off on Rugar's table clothes.   
  
Rugar: "Arrrrr...BURN IN HELL!!!!!!"  
  
Rugar gets an arm free and throws his blade at him with his last amount of strength. It hits Merthos right in the heart. Rugar lies dead.  
  
Merthos: "Arrrrrrrr.....NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M GOING TO DIE HERE!!!!!"  
  
Merthos falls down to the floor with the relic making a clanking sound as it hit the floor. Merthos lied there dead. A figure walks in the house and looks at Merthos and Rugar dead.  
  
Mulest: "Ah Rugar you did your best.....but you got defeated by my son. In turn you killed him with your last strength. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Rugar you should have been alive, but you got to sloppy."  
  
Mulest walks over to his son and kicks him over.   
  
Mulest: "You were always the stupid one!"  
  
Mulest laughs and then picks up the relic.  
  
Mulest: "Ah yes you will be very useful..........very useful in deed."  
  
It was almost morning at the camp. The sun is just about to rise. Rue wakes up shaking his head.  
  
Rue: "MINT!!!???"  
  
Mint was no longer by Rue's arms or any where in the tent.  
  
Rue: "MINT!!!"  
  
Rue gets up and starts to search. He finally looked over by a stream.  
  
Rue: "Oh there you are Mint."  
  
Mint was bathing.  
  
Mint: "Oh it's just you Rue. I thought it was someone else."  
  
Rue: "No it's just me, but why didn't you tell me you were going here."  
  
Mint: "Cause you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Rue: "Oh."  
  
Mint: "Rue can you grab me a towel from the leader. I'm sure he'll give you one."  
  
Rue: "Okay."  
  
Rue runs down the trail back to camp.  
  
Rue: "Leader can I have a towel?"  
  
Leader: "Sure."  
  
The leader starts to rummage through the supplies. He pulls out a towel and hands it to Rue.  
  
Rue: "Thanks."  
  
Rue runs back to the stream.  
  
Rue: "Here Mint. I got you a towel."  
  
Mint: "Great hand it to me when I get out."  
  
Mint starts to walk out of the stream naked. Rue couldn't help it he had to stare.  
  
Mint: "Oh Rue. You'll always be the same........don't change."  
  
Mint walks up to him and Rue gives her the towel. Mint wraps it around her making sure nothing is showing.  
  
Mint: "Thank you Rue."  
  
She kisses him and then starts to walk back to camp. Rue follows.  
  
Leader: "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!! WE ARE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!!!"  
  
With that warning Mint runs in the tent and throws her clothes on.  
  
Guard: "Ah Sir!!!!!"  
  
The guard pokes the leader to get his attention.  
  
Leader: "What is it?"  
  
Guard: "We just received word that Merthos is dead. He was stabbed in a fight."  
  
Leader: "WHAT!!!!???"  
  
Guard: "He is dead sir he was stabbed."  
  
Leader: "HOW CAN THIS BE???"  
  
Guard: "It was for information they say."  
  
Leader: "IS THIS SOURCE RELIABLE!!!"  
  
Guard: "Oh coarse sir. I came right out of General Mulest mouth."  
  
Leader: "Mulest.....Well then it must be true."  
  
Guard: "Yes sir. I trust that it is true."  
  
Leader: "Of coarse it is Mulest doesn't lie. Tell me if more information is told."  
  
Guard: "YES SIR!!!"  
  
The guard leaves back to his post.  
  
Leader: "EVERYONE!!! WE HAVE NEW ORDERS!!! WE ARE GOING BACK HOME!!!"  
  
Soldiers are cheering.  
  
Leader: "MERTHOS IS DEAD!!!!"  
  
Soldiers stop cheering in dead silence.  
  
Everyone: "What? Merthos dead??"  
  
Leader: "HE DIED IN A FIGHT!!!"  
  
Rue: "So where is the relic then."  
  
Mint: "Yeah where is our relic."  
  
Leader: "That we don't know, but it isn't the mission. It was to capture Merthos, but that is done for us. So now we all go back home. You two are free to do what you want, but we are moving out."  
  
Rue: "Alright."  
  
Mint: "Rue where do you think our relic is???"  
  
Rue: "I don't know, but I'm guessing it will turn up in the town we were going to go to."  
  
Mint: "Right. Then let's go just you and me."  
  
Rue: "Right. I think we have a day and half left to make it there."  
  
Mint: "Yeah about that."  
  
Mint and Rue start walking towards the destination as the soldiers walk back to Fleg.  
  
Mulest: "He he he. I'll to Merthos destination and then head over to Trisho just north of the city. No one will even look there."  
  
Mulest starts to walk off in that direction from Rugar's house. He was about 10 hours away from his destination. Rue and Mint were about 30 hours apart from Mulest.  
  
Rue: "Mint let's walk through at least half of the night tonight."  
  
Mint: "Why?"  
  
Rue: "Who ever has it. We can catch up to them."  
  
Mint: "Ah. Kay let's do it!"  
  
Animals ran through out the forest making bushes rattle and plants swoosh around. Making a kind of music for them as they continued there journey. 


	21. Chapter 21 The Continum Journey of the R...

Chapter 21: The Continuum Journey of the Relic Thief  
  
Rain drops hit the ground as a figure runs in the dark. A flash of lighting strikes the ground 15 feet in front of it. It does not stop. It keeps running through the rain at a fast speed. Jumping over bushes and huge rocks that are in the way of its path. Another flash of lighting strikes the ground in front of it. It does not phase it, it just keeps running toward its destination. A Shadow walks into the figure's path.  
  
Figure: "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The figure quickly changes direction and runs past the shadow. It dashes off even quicker then before. Now the rain drops where falling heavily as if Trident himself was throwing it onto the world. As the figure is running the shadow appears in front of him and grabs him.  
  
Figure: "Ahhhhhh........let me go!!!!"  
  
Shadow: "So Kindor you thought you could get away from me?!!"  
  
The shadow says in an angry voice.  
  
Kindor: "Nooo....N...No master I....I...I was going in to town.....for...f....for...s....sup......suplies!"  
  
Shadow: "Ahhh KINDOR YOU CAN NOT FOUL ME!!!"  
  
The shadow slams Kindor in a tree.  
  
Kindor: "M.....M.....Master I'm serious!!"  
  
Kindor flinches as if ready to be beaten to death. The shadow releases his grip.  
  
Shadow: "You can go,...but......but if you don't come back. I swear to you, you will be DEAD! Because I am Death! When people see me they run and hide! I am a nightmare not to mess with! Hear this Kindor and hear this well! Do not disappoint me!"   
  
Kindor falls down to the ground all most in tears. When he looked up he noticed the shadow had vanished. Kindor was relieved that the shadow disappeared. He got up and ran as fast as he could to the town. His destination was Valcon. A simple town with the necessities of life. He was about 2 and a half hours away.  
  
Rue: "Man, Mint we walked all day can't we stop?!"  
  
Mint: "I suppose now is the time to have a break."   
  
Rue: "How far to Valcon yet?!"  
  
Mint: "Well I'm guessing it's a couple hours away."  
  
Mint opens the backpack and takes out some sandwiches and water. Mint hands one of each to Rue and grabs herself one of each. They both sit down on a log and start to eat. Mint and Rue were both hungry. They gobbled their sandwiches down and had another one and then another one after that. The last time Mint sticks her hand in the backpack there was no more left.   
  
Mint: "Ahhh......man no more sandwiches left."  
  
Rue: "If we are close to Valcon then I'll take you for Lunch at a restaurant. If there is one."  
  
Mint: "Ahhh how romantic."  
  
Rue drinks the rest of his water and throws the empty bottle in the backpack. Mint gets up and closes the backpack and throws it on her back. Mint signals Rue.  
  
Mint: "Well time to get going. If we want to be there before dark!"  
  
Rue: "Right!"  
  
Rue gets up off his log and starts to walk. As they are walking a figure jets past them.  
  
Rue: "What the hell?"  
  
Mint: "HEY WATCH IT!!!"  
  
The figure keeps running. Rue and Mint start to run after the figure.  
  
Rue: "SLOW DOWN!"  
  
Mint: "STOP!!!"  
  
The figure just kept running. Mint and Rue stopped out of breath. Breathing for any inch of air they could breath up.  
  
Rue: "Who was that?"  
  
Mint: "Hell if I know?"  
  
Rue: "Who ever it was. They were not stop for anything."  
  
Mint: "Yeah."  
  
Mint and Rue continue walking the path to Valcon.   
  
Rue: "Man, I just remember we could have been at Valcon a day ago."  
  
Mint: "How?"  
  
Rue: "I can transform to a wolf remember?"  
  
Mint: "YOU DUMB ASS!!!"  
  
Rue: "Sorry."  
  
Mint looks over at Rue and smiles.  
  
Mint: "Just kidding you."  
  
Rue: "Oh."  
  
Rue changes into a wolf and Mint jumps on and they are off. Rue is running as fast as he can.  
  
Mint: "HEY RUE ISN'T THAT THE FIGURE WE SAW RUN PAST US!"  
  
Mint points turned Kindor who was sitting on a log to take a breather.  
  
Rue: "YEAH!"  
  
Rue stops to fast and sends Mint right into a tree.  
  
Rue: "Hunny you okay?"  
  
Rue helped her up.  
  
Mint: "Ah......ah.....I...I think so."  
  
Mint rubbed her head for the pain was to strong to handle, she had to snap at something and Rue was the first target. Mint turned to him and smacked him in the face.  
  
Rue: "Owwww!!!!"  
  
Rue was lying on the ground also in pain, but not as much as Mint was. He knew that. That's why he didn't ask why she did it.  
  
Mint: "Asshole."  
  
Mint gives Rue a hand and helps him up.  
  
Mint: "Next time you want to stop could you do it slower."  
  
Rue: "Sorry Mint I didn't mean too."  
  
Mint: "Owwww!!! Kay."  
  
Mint tried to forget about it, but couldn't because Kindor was on the ground laughing so hard. I bothered her that someone was laughing at her. She decided to take action.  
  
Mint: "What you laughing at!!!"  
  
Mint jump kicks Kindor.  
  
Kindor: "Hey!!! That is not nice!!!"  
  
Mint: "It is not nice to laugh at someone either asshole!"   
  
Kindor: "True.....but it was to funny I couldn't resist."  
  
Rue: "Okay hunny stop hitting the person so we can talk to him."  
  
Mint: "I do not want to talk to him! He laughed at me!"  
  
Mint turns away from Kindor. A sign of disgust struck her face.  
  
Rue: "Who are you and where are you heading?"  
  
Kindor: "I am KINDOR King of Valcon! Where are you heading is more like it!"  
  
Rue: "We are heading to Valcon."  
  
Kindor: "Why?"  
  
Rue: "To find a relic that was taken from us."  
  
Kindor: "Oh......I....I see. Well Valcon does have a market......so I would say it was sold or is being sold."  
  
Rue: "DAMN IT!!!"  
  
Rue make the whole forest echo.  
  
Kindor: "Don't worry there is a chance that someone has it in this town."  
  
Rue: "Oh."   
  
Mint: "Well where every it is. I am sure we will find it."  
  
Rue: "Right."  
  
Rue said goodbye to Kindor and Mint stuck her tongue out at Kindor.  
  
Mint: "Nana nana nana nana!!"  
  
Kindor: "Watch out!! Oh to late!!"  
  
Mint smacks a tree again. Not watching where she was going. Rue helps her up.  
  
Rue: "Hunny don't be hitting trees."  
  
Mint: "Owww!!! Bye Asshole!!!"  
  
Mint hits another tree. This time she is so mad she jump kicks the tree down.  
  
Mint: "Stupid trees and forest. DIE DIE!! BURN IN HELL FOREST!!!! HAHAHA!!"  
  
Rue shakes his head.  
  
Rue: "She has gone crazy......"  
  
Rue transforms back into a wolf and Mint jumps on. After a couple seconds they are off to Valcon.  
  
Kindor(pondering): "Was that the legacy my master told me about? A relic hunter? No no it could not be.....could it?" 


	22. Chapter 22 The Welcome to Valcon

Chapter 22: The Welcome to Valcon  
  
Rue and Mint walk through the gates of Valcon. Valcon looks like a run down town. As it looked people were in poverty and crime looked like a high rate. The houses and shops where made out of adobe bricks. Most houses had a collapsed wall covered with a blanket. No matter where Rue looked there was poverty. There were children playing in mud puddles for fun. Disease looked like a high rate too. Kindor runs in not looking where he is going. He hits Mint in the butt making her scream and kicking him across the town to a wall. Kindor shaked his head and stood up. Looked at Mint evilly and ran off.  
  
Mint: "Next time watch were your going asshole!"  
  
Rue: "Man....Mint this is a low down town."  
  
Mint: "Yeah no wonder why Merthos was heading here."  
  
Voice: "Yeah the black market has a relic for sale."  
  
Rue: "A RELIC!?"  
  
Mint: "WHERE!"  
  
Rue explains to Mint that he heard someone talking about a relic. She nods and they look for the place where it came from.   
  
Voice2: "Yeah I heard that too."  
  
The voices where coming from a bar. Mint and Rue walk in the bar. A waitress is going around asking everyone at tables what they want to drink.  
  
Man: "I'll have your finest whiskey!"  
  
Waitress: "Okay will that be straight or mixed!"  
  
Man: "Hell baby I'm always straight!"  
  
The man laughs.  
  
Waitress: "I see...."  
  
The waitress moves on to the next table and asks for orders. She moves to table to table until all order were filled and then she walked over to Rue and Mint.   
  
Waitress: "What may I get you two?"  
  
Rue: "Ummmm.....Well just sit for now thank you......but do you have anything to eat?"  
  
Waitress: "Of coarse. Here is a menu."  
  
The waitress hands Rue and Mint both a menu and seats them at a table.  
  
Rue: "Ummm.....I'll have the burger!"  
  
Mint: "I'll take the noodle casserole and a side order of fries."   
  
Waitress: "Okay it should be done in 10 minutes."  
  
Mint and Rue: "Thanks!"  
  
The waitress leaves to the kitchen.  
  
Rue: "Okay Mint here's the plan. First we eat then we hear about the black market relic."  
  
Mint: "Right!"   
  
Both Mint and Rue talk about there travels when they were not with each other.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kindor runs into the library. The library is full of books to the top of the 6 foot ceiling. Kindor runs to the back of the library where one bookcase is all alone in the back. He pulls a book out and the bookcase turns around to reveal a passage way. He walks in and descends down the long spiral stairs. Once down he walks into an elevator and presses in a secret code. The elevator descends and stops. Kindor walks to the back of the room and pushes a button revealing a gate. He walks through the gate and is transported to a Relic Library. A secret library that only few knew about. The books could never be taken or the holders would die with it as they transported back through the gate. Kindor takes a huge book from the shelf and puts it on a table and starts to read.   
  
Kindor (reading out loud): "Only the great relic can produce the awesome power of total destruction. All who have hatred, darkness, and evil inside their hearts. Wield the great relic inside. When they come close to the artifact they can feel it. The great relic's power is beyond all relics. One problem is the great relic can not work alone. No....no it must have three other relics put together to form the staff of destruction. Once the staff is created the owner controls all. If the owner is weak the staff will take and bind the owners heart with the staff creating massive destruction. If the owner is good hearted the staff will turn them to devilish and hatred people. One can not be to sure for the staff knows all. The staff can be destroyed, but only by the chosen hero of destiny. That hero must be destroyed physical by the owner of the staff. Do this will bring the staff back. If the owner is killed while the hero destroys the staff. The staff is forever forgotten and will never exist again. Unless.......A new heir of true Evil is born. Which is not for at least hundreds of centuries. But of coarse there are those times when things changed and the next century the staff was born. This encounter was known only for one time all the rest were hundreds of centuries."  
  
Kindor closes the book. And backtracks through until he is back in the library again. He runs out of the library and back into the forest to his master's castle.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mint: "Hey I seen that!!!"  
  
People: "Huh.......What did she say?"  
  
Mint: "Rue stop looking down my shirt!!!"  
  
Rue turns red and people start talking again. Mint starts to laugh.  
  
Waitress: "Here are your orders."  
  
Rue: "Thank you very much."  
  
Mint: "Mmmm I'm starving!"  
  
Mint and Rue both did into their lunches. After 2 minutes they were finished and moved to some seats behind the people who were talking about the black market relic.  
  
Voice: "Yeah that relic sure is valuable."   
  
Voice2: "Yeah What a guy could do with that."  
  
Voice3: "What is the relic called any way?"  
  
Voice: "The key neckless relic. only a hundred bucks."  
  
Rue: "WHAT!!!!"  
  
The people ahead of them turned around and looked at them.  
  
Rue: "YOU ARE TELL ME THAT IT WAS A DUMB NECKLESS YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!!!"  
  
Voices: "Yeah thats right!"  
  
Rue: "AND THEY WERE SOLD IN THE BLACK MARKET!!!!"  
  
A man hands him a newspaper.   
  
Rue (reading aloud): "Buy this key neckless relic for only one hundred dollars by Black Market Industry!"  
  
Rue felt like an ass as the people around him laughed.  
  
People: "YOU THOUGHT IT REALLY WAS A RELIC!!!"  
  
Rue: "Yeah why?"  
  
People: "We haven't found a relic around here in a hundred years."  
  
People starting laughing again.  
  
Rue: "DAMN IT THERE GOES OUR CHANCES MINT!!!!"  
  
Rue drags Mint out as people point and laugh at him. Rue runs back in quick.  
  
Rue: "OH YEAH AND THE FOOD SUCKED!!!"  
  
Rue ran back out with out paying for anything and ran through the town with townspeople chasing them down the dirt paths of Valcon. Rue finally saw an opportunity of an escape. Rue dragged Mint through a door and they crouched down as the angry townspeople with guns and pitch forks ran by yelling and screaming.  
  
When Rue finally realized where he was. He knew he was in a library. 


	23. Chapter 23 The Secret Library Revealed

Chapter 23: the Secret Library Reveled  
  
Rue seen all kinds of books stacked up in big piles on wooden shelves.  
  
Rue: "Man...Mint that is a lot of books."  
  
Mint: "Yeah it is."  
  
There was books from A-Z about almost any topic you could think of. Rue started to walk through the isles until he was in the back of the library. Which he thought was weird because it had one bookcase and the rest was empty space. A voice called in side him.   
  
Voice: "Grab the book!"  
  
Rue grabbed for a red book that the voice told him to grab. When he pulled it out the bookcase twirled him around and swallowed him like a lion does to its prey. When Rue awoke he noticed he was in a library, but very different to the one he was in. This one was old and full of scriptures from ancient times which were made from animal blood. He glanced around with his eyes at the scene.  
  
Librarian: "Hello!"  
  
Rue: "Who.......who said that?!"  
  
Librarian: "Me of coarse. Silly!"  
  
Rue: "Where are you?"  
  
Librarian: "Over here! Look!"  
  
Rue finally saw the librarian stacking books and scriptures on different shelves. She was an older women at least the age of thirty to thirty two. No more than that Rue was sure. She wore a red glossy dress with glittered sparkles and white tennis shoes. Her hair was blonde and up into a pony tail.   
  
Librarian: "How was your trip here?"  
  
Rue: "Wha? What are you talking about? Did you send me here?"  
  
Librarian: "No. When you pulled the book you were sent here."  
  
Rue: "Oh. Well what is your name?"  
  
Librarian: "My name is Maria. What is yours?"  
  
Rue: "Rue. So.......Maria what is this place we are in?"  
  
Maria: "The Secret Library of the Relics!"  
  
Rue: "So does that mean Relics are kept here!!!"  
  
Maria: "No. The info documented on relics are kept here."  
  
Rue: "Oh. I see."  
  
Maria: "Any way you have been chosen from destiny to be the hero! The legacy which will defeat the staff!"  
  
Rue: "What? Hero? Staff? What are you talking about?"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mint is jump kicking the bookcase that sucked Rue in somewhere she did not know.  
  
Mint: "Stupid bookcase!!! Where is Rue!!!"  
  
Mint kicks the bookcase with some force and flies back hitting a bookcase causing a domino effect on all the other bookcases. With in seconds the bookcases hit the ground causing a huge amount of noise. The angry mob heard it and ran in spotting Mint, the culprit.   
  
Crowd: "There she is!!! That is the girl!!! Get her!!!"  
  
Mint: "DAMN!!!"  
  
Mint quickly looks around for a sign of an escape. She sees a window and jumps through it. Catches her fall and takes off down the street.  
  
Mint: "Rue where the hell are you!!!"  
  
Rue: "Oh so there is info on the relics in these scriptures and books. Right?"  
  
Maria: "Yup. That is right."  
  
Maria goes to an old wooden shelf. Probably the oldest shelf in the library. She grabs a huge book out and slams it on the desk next to Rue.  
  
Maria: "Here read this! You should find the info rather helpful on your journeys."  
  
Rue opens the book and starts to read the same passage Kindor did while they were in the diner.  
  
Rue: "Hmm....So I'm the Hero. The legacy. The defender of the world."  
  
Maria: "Yeah. That is a good way to put it. Also you are the chosen one."  
  
Rue: "Right. How could I forget the chosen one?!"  
  
Rue scanned through the pages of the book until he came to the hero's roles part.  
  
Rue(reading aloud): "The hero should not let the Great Relic fall into evil hands ever. Also if the staff is made it is your duty to kill who owns it no matter what cost. Even your life. Killing the owner of the staff will not be an easy task. In fact the owner will be used by the staffs evil powers. In order to overthrow the owner, you must know the most powerful move of all time. You must learn Gargun. Gargun meaning fast kill in Grish language. Grish is an old ancient language which is a dead language. In order to obtain this powerful move you must become very experienced in battle and weaponry. Trying to kill the holder or owner of the staff otherwise is a foolish attempt. However if the owner is creating a destruction movement. You must fight. If the hero dies you then hold off the staffs power for 10 years. And the relics will choose a new hero.   
  
Rue: "DAMN!"  
  
Maria: "You have a lot of responsibility on your hands."  
  
Rue: "Yeah tell me about it!"  
  
Maria: "Here take this."  
  
Maria hands him a golden card with Rue's name on it.  
  
Rue: "What is this?"  
  
Maria: "A library card, so you can come here when ever you need to."  
  
Rue: "Okay. Cool."  
  
Maria: "You can access this library through these other cities too."  
  
Maria hands Rue a sheet of paper with all the cities that had access to this library.  
  
Rue: "Thanks!"  
  
Maria: "Come back when ever I need something."  
  
Rue: "Okay I will."  
  
Rue starts to walk up the old cracked gray spiral stairs. He pushes through the bookcase that sucked him in once he got to the top of the stairs. The bookcase flipped back to the original position so it looked normal again.  
  
Rue: "Where the hell is Mint?!"  
  
Rue looked around and noticed all the bookcases were on the ground with books scattered every where. It now looked like a junkyard instead of a library. The he looked to his right and noticed that the window was broken through.  
  
Rue: "What did she do now?!"  
  
Rue hears a huge crowd of people yelling and shouting out at someone.  
  
Crowd: "Get that girl!!! She owns me money!"  
  
Rue shakes his head and laughs.  
  
Rue: "Yeah it must be Mint."  
  
Rue looks out the window and sees Mint running past as fast as she could possibly go. Mint catches Rue's eyes through the window.  
  
Mint: "RUE!"  
  
Mint runs into the library. Rue then shuts the door and puts some bookcases behind the door to hold the angry mob back.  
  
Crowd: "OPEN UP! We want her to pay for what she did! Just a quick beating that's all."  
  
Mint: "OH if it is only a quick beating. ARE YOU STUPID ASSHOLES OR WHAT! Yeah I am just going to walk out there and let you beat me. YEAH RIGHT!!!"  
  
Rue: "Yeah that will teach them!"  
  
The crowd gets extremely angry and all together ram the door. Causing it to collapse and open with a slam as the doors hit the walls of the library. As soon as the doors had opened Rue and Mint jumped out the broken window with out any noises. They sat behind an ally and rested. Mint was tired.   
  
Mint: "Where were you Rue?"  
  
Rue: "A secret library!"  
  
Mint: "Oh."  
  
Rue: "I am the legacy to stop the staff from new existences."  
  
Mint: "Oh."  
  
Rue: "Yup things look good from here on!"  
  
Mint: "Oh........WHAT THE IS THE STAFF!!!"  
  
Rue: "Oh the staff is the great relic combined with three other relics to form a staff that brings total destruction to the holder or owner of it. And my destiny is to stop it from happening again."  
  
Mint: "Again?"  
  
Rue: "Yeah it had happened before."  
  
Mint: "Oh I see."  
  
Rue: "Yup. I have a lot of experience with battling and weaponry to learn yet. I need to learn this move called Garguns."  
  
Mint: "WHAT THE HELL IS GARGUNS!!!"  
  
Rue: "It is a move that I muse learn to overthrow the holder or owner of the staff."  
  
Mint: "I see. So this is your destiny!"  
  
Mint begins to cry.  
  
Rue: "What is wrong hunny?"  
  
Mint: "What about us! How are we going to live a perfect normal life as a married couple if you have to run around the country trying to kill this evil devilish person who holds a staff of mass destruction."  
  
Rue: "Oh about that! You can still come with me still and we will get married."  
  
Mint sucks up her tears of sorrow and cries tears of joy.  
  
Mint: "REALLY! Rue you mean it!"  
  
Rue: "Of coarse Mint!"  
  
Mint gives Rue a huge and a long wet kiss.  
  
Rue: "No matter where I go, you will always be with me. Whether it be your heart or your physical state. It doesn't matter as long as your with me."  
  
Mint: "Oh Rue!"  
  
Rue: "Well were do we head from here? Apparently there is no sign of the relic in Valcon."  
  
Mint: "Let's go to the town north of here, but not just yet. First we must settle a score with the townspeople here."  
  
Rue: "Right!"  
  
Rue and Mint ran out into the middle of the dusty dirty streets.  
  
Both: "Hey Morons!!! Come and get us!!!"  
  
Rue and Mint heard a crowd of people run toward them. Rue went into a karate like stance to ready himself for combat. He didn't want to kill any of them. Just rough them up a bit. Mint stand there with a evil glare. The crowd of people came around the corner rushing toward Mint and Rue. Mint quickly ran and jumped kicked them with a huge amount of force. Causing them to tumble down. Rue then came closer to the first row of people that just got up and round housed them. Causing them and the rest of the people who just got up to tumble to the dirty ground once more.  
  
Crowd: "Okay enough! We are sorry for chasing you!"  
  
Women's Voice: "Jus t do not criticize my food and pay me for what you have eaten at my fine diner."  
  
Rue: "Oh is that all you wanted?"  
  
Crowd: "Yeah."   
  
Rue hands the women who owned the diner the cost plus a little extra for the crime they just committed.  
  
Women's Voice: "Thank you."  
  
The crowd of people then turned around and headed back for the diner.  
  
Mint: "Why did you pay them for?"  
  
Rue: "They need the money I am sure."  
  
Mint: "Yeah your probably right."  
  
Rue: "Since that is taken care of..."  
  
Rue stomach growled letting him know that he was hungry.  
  
Rue: "Let's go eat at the diner again."  
  
Mint: "Agreed!"  
  
Rue and Mint started to walk back to the diner. As Rue was walking he catches a glimpse of a caped figure running franticly with no facial expressions. Rue wonders if he ever saw or meet this figure before. He looked familiar. Then it hit Rue.  
  
***Future Vision***  
  
The caped figure he had seen was now a huge cliff overlooking Fleg. The figure walked over to a stone and picked up a staff. THE STAFF! There was four relics combined and attached that created this fearful devastation of the staff's image. He walked back over to the edge of the cliff and held the staff high in the air. Chanting some words a huge volcano forms creating massive amounts of lava. The lava spills upon the town kill everything and anything in its path. All the people and buildings of Fleg were no more but ashes of death. The vision of the figure got closer as he was laughing an evil laugh.   
  
***End of future vision***  
  
Rue: "No!!! YOU BASTARD!!! Not Wanda!!!"  
  
Mint: "What!!! Rue What?"  
  
It was to late. Before Mint could ask Rue, Rue was running towards the caped figure he had seen. When he got there, there was no one there. Not one person. Rue ran back to Mint.  
  
Rue: "I seen this vision and that caped figure that I seen was in it. He was holding the staff as time comes to an end. He destroyed Fleg without a single feeling except laughter. He had no remorse for what he had just done. He is not human. A human could not kill a entire town with out cracking a single sign of tears. He is not human I tell you!"  
  
Mint was shocked by this vision Rue had just had, but she didn't let it bother her. 


	24. Chapter 24 The Search for Answers

Note: Sorry all you readers of my story out there. I forgot this even existed because I was so busy, but it came to my attention when a couple people reviewed and I seen them in my email. Well with that said I promise I'm finishing this saga and continuing on. My work must go on! Thanks all you fans out there!  
  
Chapter 24: The Search for Answers  
  
Rue and Mint walked into the diner.  
  
Women: "You two again!"  
  
The woman was rather feed up with the behavior of Rue and Mint. Rue quickly jerked his head toward the person who was talking. Rue looked scared and blushed for the whole restaurant was looking at him.  
  
Rue: "Oh... we promise to pay in advance."  
  
The women smiled and greeted Rue and Mint to a table.  
  
Women: "Okay then no problem. Here is the menu."  
  
The woman hands them each a menu. Rue takes the menu and begins to look through. Meanwhile Mint is taking her time looking at all the people that were looking at her.  
  
Mint: "What the hell you looking at!"  
  
The restaurant was filled with tons of mumbling.  
  
Guy: "What is her problem."  
  
Guy2: "Must be just that time."  
  
Mint hears the last guy's remarks and steams up.  
  
Mint: "TIME!!! I'LL GIVE YOU TIME!!"  
  
Mint runs up to the guy that said it and bonks him in the head with a dish. The dish brakes and tons of potatoes and gravy run down the guy's neck and back.  
  
Mint: "There take that. LOSER!!!"  
  
The restaurant then ending in all conversation and it was in a tranquility state.  
  
Rue had ordered his food already by the time Mint walked back to her seat.  
  
Rue: "So Mint what you going to order?"  
  
Mint: "Just that time... Stupid guy I showed him.. huh? Oh um... I will take the fish thank you."  
  
The women totaled up the price of the food and Rue paid the bill. As he said that he would. The food came in about 5 minutes. When the plate full of fish hit Mint's dinning area it was engulfed with a fork and shoved in her mouth as fast as she could chew and swallow. Rue slowly ate his dinner. Mint finished quickly and burps loudly.  
  
Rue: "Oh that is really attractive"  
  
Mint: "Sorry."  
  
Rue finished. Rue and Mint got up and walked out the diner. Rue turns to Mint once they are in the middle of the road.  
  
Rue: "Mint... I need some answers."  
  
Mint: "Oh... okay. My favorite color is yellow. I love to dance. I have never swal..."  
  
Rue: "No no no. I meant answers of my existences."  
  
Mint: "Oh."  
  
Mint feels stupid and blushes.  
  
Rue walked back to the library while Mint decided to tour the town around the city of Valcon. Rue reached his destination and opened the doors. All the bookcases were back up and the books neatly stacked back in their places. He wondered who had done this so quickly. It was probably Maria, Rue thought. Rue walked to the back of the room and pulled out the same book that transported him in the library in the first place. This time he appeared on the top of some gray spiral stairs overlooking a caped figure lurking in the shadows. The figure pushed a button on a panel and a portal gate opened with angelic rays of light dancing across the walls. Rue thought this bright affectionate light would blind him. The figure walked in and disappeared as the portal engulfed him inside. The portal slowly disappeared out of sight with the light getting dimmer and dimmer each time. Rue ran down the stairs and pushed the button.  
  
Control Panel: "Please enter your ID number."  
  
The panel flipped over to a keyboard. Rue dug in his pockets and pulled out the library card Maria gave him. He looked it over to find the ID number. Rue found its location and punched in the code. When the code was excepted the portal opened with the blinding rays of light. Rue walked in with his eyes closed for even then he could see bright lights. The portal then opened in the library. Rue walked over and hid behind a bookcase near enough to the caped figure to hear everything. The figure was reading passages in the section called Role for the Holder of the Staff aloud.  
  
Figure: "The role for the holder of the staff, is a very simple minded task. To create mass destruction to all but one land. The legendary land of Garthon. Garthon is the sacred land of the relics, destroying it will result in the end of all humanity and life. Killing the holder first and then creating asteroids to pummel the world to dust. So far in known history the staff destroyed only one town. The town was Fleg, which was destroyed when it was capital of all lands. For fear that Fleg would soon take over many countries to annex and militarize. The staff holder not knowing that the hero was a resident of the town killed him causing the staff to shatter and hide its self from existence once again. The holder died of old age. The secret of the location of the staff was unknown until some relic hunters discovered markings and slots that two relics could fit together. Then they soon found the other two and pieced them together, causing the staff to be born once again. The four relics are as follows..."  
  
Figure: "Yes!!! This is it! The moment I have been waiting for!"  
  
The figure continues to read aloud.  
  
Figure: "The Great Relic, Volcanic Relic, Earth Relic, and the Wind Relic. These four combined creates the staff that bares the destructive future."  
  
The figure closes the book and runs out. Rue could not believe it, he found out four relics. The Great, Volcanic, Earth, and Wind Relics. Rue ran over to the book and quickly looked for more info. Rue looked in the index and turned to the Relics Explained section. Rue starts to read aloud.  
  
Rue: "Relics can be described as jewels of power. Further more, there are only 4 relics which can wield the staff. The Great, Volcanic, Earth, and Wind Relic. The Great Relic in its self is very powerful. Alone it can enhance experiences a couple levels. Not only that, it can also give you power to conjure fireballs out of your hands. No other relic can do this."  
  
Rue closes the book and walks out quickly. 


	25. Chapter 25 Gnome Home

Chapter 25: Gnome Home  
  
Mint was traveling around Valcon and stops at an old house. She glances around for a sign that will explain what this place is. Finally she spotted a wooden sign. It read, "want to know the future?" Looking over to the right of this sign she found another saying, "OPEN." It looked fairly new. Mint opens the screen door that allows entry into the place. The door creaks every time it is pushed further and further. Mint stops half way through the door.  
  
Mint: "Hello!?"  
  
Mint hears no answer back, but decides to go in. She pushes the door open all the way and steps in. The slams behind her and Mint jumps up and gets in a fighting stance, until she noticed it was her that made the noise. She looked around cautiously at the surrounding she was in. The place was a mess, which made Mint feel like she was in her room. Books were littered on the floor, open and twisted with the bookshelves that once held the books were tipped over. Parchment and inkbottles were scattered all over. The ink creating black images of its own like a cloud does.  
  
Mint: "Hello!"  
  
Voice: "Yes?"  
  
Mint was jumping, for she was not thinking she would receive an answer from someone.  
  
Mint: "Where are you?"  
  
Voice: "In front of you!"  
  
Mint saw nothing at first but then she caught glimpse of a little creature on the desk. The creature was very short, about one and a half feet. It wore a blue shirt and green suspenders with a hat on its head. Mint was surprised, she never seen any life form this small that could talk.  
  
Mint: "Oh there you are!"  
  
Gnome: "So you can see me, blind girl!"  
  
Mint: "Hey! I'm not blind! You short thing!"  
  
Gnome: "Yes I'm short just as your blind!"  
  
Mint decides for the first time in her life to let the argument go.  
  
Gnome: "So you want to know your future?"  
  
Mint: "No......not mine but my boyfriends."  
  
Gnome: "Ah....come with me."  
  
The gnome motioned Mint to follow him to the back room. As Mint was walking down a long barley lighted hallway she noticed they were going underground.  
  
Mint: "Why we going underground?"  
  
Gnome: "Why are you wearing a blue thong!"  
  
Mint was steamed up now. She tries to push her skirt down.  
  
Mint: "You prev! Why you looking up my skirt!"  
  
Gnome: "Why are you wearing a skirt!"  
  
Mint: "Ummm...Rue thinks it is sexy."  
  
Gnome: "Hmm...any way this is the place. Step on the seal.  
  
Mint: "It looks like a crab."  
  
A bright light flashed and the next thing Mint knew was see was in a view of a factory.  
  
Gnome Leader: "Drop it right here!"  
  
Mint looked where the voice came from and seen a crane holding a rock. The rock was dropped by the sound of the leader's command. Boom! The rock falls and the sound shatters through out the cave making echoes. Each echoes more piercing then the first couple.  
  
Mint: "What are they doing?"  
  
Gnome: "Building an underground river."  
  
Mint: "Ah cool."  
  
The sounds of other machinery infested with the rest of the sounds creating one huge annoying rustle. Mint and the gnome walked through the work area and to a big steel door with about 15 locks on it. The gnome walked up and pushed a button. A little tiny ladder with the width of 6 inches emerged from the ground up 20 feet where the 15th lock was located. The gnome quickly waddled up the ladder to the 8th lock and pulled out a key. The gnome unlocked the lock and all the locks unlocked with the teleportation of both Mint and the gnome. Mint was confused.  
  
Mint: "Why do you have all those locks if only one opens them all."  
  
Gnome: "Who would think that the 8th lock unlocks all of them."  
  
Mint: "True, but why the door if you have a teleported."  
  
Gnome: "So now you want me to answer questions."  
  
Mint: "Arrrr!"  
  
Gnome: "Move along!"  
  
Mint(mumbling): "Stupid smart-ass gnome!"  
  
Gnome: "The only reason I am a smart-ass gnome is because you do not know our technology as it stands."  
  
Mint was startled that the gnome heard her.  
  
Mint: "Well you call this technology! Cranes, teleport, locked doors, this isn't technology. This is a playhouse for little baby gnomes!"  
  
The gnome quickly ran over to the other side and pushed a button. Down the hall the baby gnome playhouse curtains were closing.  
  
Mint: "What you push that button for?"  
  
Gnome: "Um.... nothing."  
  
Mint started to walk down the hallway. She spotted curtains and ran over to them.  
  
Mint: "Technology! Look at this......curtains!"  
  
Mint tugged on the curtains and they fell down revealing the baby gnome playhouse. Mint looked at it and shook her head.  
  
Gnome: "Well um...you see...um."  
  
Mint: "I can not believe that there really is a baby gnome playhouse!"  
  
Gnome: "Hmm...yeah...who put that there?"  
  
The gnome was trying to act completely innocent.  
  
Mint: "Well, I do not know about you, but I am going back to society and not stupid ville."  
  
Mint starts to walk back to the entrance. The gnome quickly cast a teleportation spell. There was a huge flash and then a view of a forest. Mint shook her head and looked around. The library Rue was in was right in front of her. Mint looks into the window and starts to see Rue walk out. She motions to Rue. Rue runs over to Mint.  
  
Rue: "Hey hunny! Have fun?"  
  
Mint: "I hate that stupid smart-ass gnome."  
  
Rue: "Gnome?"  
  
Mint: "Never mind."  
  
Rue: "Well I found out all I need to know about the staff and my role."  
  
Mint: "Good. You think we could take a lil break?"  
  
Mint said that so seducing that Rue took her by the hand and ran as fast as he could dragging Mint behind to the nearest inn. Rue checked out ran to the room with Mint and slammed the door. 


	26. Chapter 26 Shadow Revealed

Chapter 26: The Shadow Revealed  
  
Kindor runs in the huge castle doors and closes them while taking off his wet coat. It was still raining outside and normally did for 2 or 3 days before it stopped.  
  
Kindor: "Master I have returned."  
  
Shadow: "Excellent! And the mysterious figure?"  
  
Kindor: "He is known by the name as Mulest."  
  
Shadow: "Mulest? So he decided to try to rule the world once again."  
  
Kindor: "So it looks master."  
  
Shadow: "Yes a betrayal to his own son so he can once again fulfill his destiny."  
  
Kindor: "What you mean betrayal master?"  
  
Shadow: "Mulest told his son Methos that there was a contact he should see. He hired the contact to kill Methos. Which he succeeded his task but not before Methos stole the contact's life. So now Mulest decides that it is time once again to find the relics of the staff."  
  
Kindor: "Hmm...traitor indeed master."  
  
Shadow: "Yes. And you know what I do to traitors do you not?"  
  
Kindor: "Yes master."  
  
Shadow: "Send out the first division of the shadow knights to kill Mulest and bring back the relic."  
  
Kindor: "Yes. Right away master."  
  
Shadow: "Very well. Be sure that it is successful. For your sake any way."  
  
Kindor: "Yes of coarse. Oh but one more thing. While I was in the library spying on Methos there was also a boy there. His name is Rue and is the legacy that we have been waiting for."  
  
Shadow: "What? The legacy a boy."  
  
Kindor: "Yes master."  
  
Shadow: "Hmmm...then also send orders to the first division to kill the boy named Rue also."  
  
Kindor: "Of coarse master. The first division will be carried out in 2 hours."  
  
Shadow: "Very well. Go carry out battle plans and ranks to the first division."  
  
Kindor: "Yes master."  
  
Kindor gets up from kneeling and walks out of the master's room into the quarters. Kindor opens the door.  
  
Kindor: "All right new orders from the boss."  
  
Shadow Division One: "What the hell Kensin got for us today!"  
  
Kindor: "You are to kill Mulest and steal the Great Relic from him, also you must kill a boy named Rue who is dwelling in this town as of now."  
  
Shadow Division One: "Ah a killing spree. I like. I like. Send our best regards to Kensin."  
  
Kindor: "Of coarse, but for now we must concentrate on the task at hand."  
  
Kindor takes out a stack of recruit papers.  
  
Kindor: "Hmm...Stalus are you here?"  
  
Stalus: "Yes."  
  
Kindor: "All right you will be the commander of this division."  
  
Stalus: "Thank you Kindor. Such an honor. I will not let you down."  
  
Kindor: "Let us see that you do not for both of our sakes."  
  
Kindor walks out the room.  
  
Kindor: "The battle plans and recruiting is left to you Stalus."  
  
Stalus: "Excellent."  
  
Kindor walks back to his masters quarters.  
  
Kindor: "Master."  
  
Kensin: "Yes Kindor, what is it now."  
  
Kindor: "The recruits are set and the battle plans are being planned. It looks like they will head out fast then expected."  
  
Kensin: "Excellent. If this works as plan I promise you a promotion and raise."  
  
Kindor: "Thank you master."  
  
Kensin: "Ah...Kindor what it would be like to rule the world with you as my assistance."  
  
Kindor: "Yes master I will carry out your plan to the fullest."  
  
Kensin: "When the first division comes back I want reports right away."  
  
Kindor: "Yes master."  
  
Kensin: "The world will fear the necro army or Kensin! Hahaha!!"  
  
Kindor: "Yes you will rain terror on every each of ground."  
  
Kensin: "Thank you Kindor you may now take your leave."  
  
Kindor: "I thank you Kensin."  
  
Kindor walks out of the master quarters and back to the recruit quarters.  
  
Kindor: "So Stalus is all ready."  
  
Stalus: "Yes sir."  
  
Kindor: "Very good. How many spellbinders do we have?"  
  
Stalus: "25 sir."  
  
Kindor: "Good, and warriors?"  
  
Stalus: "10 sir."  
  
Kindor: "Very well, leave now and do not come back with out the Great Relic."  
  
Stalus: "Will not fail sir."  
  
Kindor: "See that it doesn't and you'll get a promotion."  
  
Stalus: "Thank you sir."  
  
Kindor: "Now leave!"  
  
With that said the first division army marched out the castle into the Fleg forest.  
  
Kindor knew exactly where Mulest was going. He was going to the city north of Valcon. He also knew the army would not be fast enough. So with out Kensin orders he deployed 3 dragon scouts to fly through the Valcon forest and find and kill Mulest first. He was sure his plan would not fail. He was even sure Rue would die. Kindor has never seen Kensin in such a good mood and he did not want to destroy that mood. His plan must prevail!  
  
Stalus: "All right everyone we are about 10 minutes away from Valcon. You know what to do. Rue must be killed."  
  
Mint: "Ah shit!"  
  
Rue: "What?"  
  
Mint: "We have token way to long. We should have been traveling to the town north of this by now."  
  
Rue: "Your right. Let us go."  
  
Rue and Mint got out of the bed and change into some newer clothes putting their armor on over it. Rue grabbed his blade and Mint grabbed her rings with that they both walked out of the inn and into the Valcon forest. Just as they got outside it started to rain.  
  
Valcon Watch Guard: "KENSIN'S NECRO ARMY IS ADVANCING TOWARD US!"  
  
Rue: "Who the hell is Kensin?"  
  
Mint: "Have no idea. but it sounds like this town knows a lot about him."  
  
Kensin's Necro Army was now visible to Rue and Mint.  
  
Rue: "Looks like about 30 to 35 troops."  
  
Mint: "I see at least 10 spellbinders if not more."  
  
Rue: "Hmm...looks like fun. Plus I need experience, what a perfect time."  
  
Mint: "Yeah they look a little too easy."  
  
Valcon Watch Guard: "ALL VALCON THIRD DIVISION TROOPS DEPLOY NOW! KENSIN'S ARMY IS 2 MINUTES FROM THE GATE!"  
  
Rue: "Let's go! We will meet them by the gates."  
  
Mint: "Kay."  
  
Tons of Valcon troops from quarter houses emerged out with spears, swords, bows, staffs, and axes.  
  
Third Division Troops: "WE WILL FIGHT FOR ONLY VICTORY! VICTORY!!!"  
  
The third division ran as fast as they could to the gates of Valcon.  
  
Stalus: "Greetings Rue. I am the commander of the first division NECRO army of the great lord Kensin."  
  
Rue: "How do you know my name?"  
  
Stalus: "Ah it looks like fate has shined a pond you boy."  
  
Rue: "What do you want with this town?"  
  
Stalus: "I want nothing of this town. What I came for is in front of me. I have orders to kill you."  
  
Rue: "Why me?"  
  
Stalus: "Why you? Do you not know you are the legacy."  
  
Rue: "Yes I know."  
  
Stalus: "Well let us just say Kensin does not want a boy like you stand in his way."  
  
Rue: "Really. Okay I will give you a deal."  
  
Stalus: "Hmmm...what is on your mind?"  
  
Rue: "You go back to your master, Kensin and tell him I am not dieing. You turn back now and I will let you live. If not well, then your body will be buried here in front of Valcon gates."  
  
Stalus: "You better watch your tongue Rue. For a wicked tongue can kill you."  
  
Rue: "On the contrary my wicked tongue will kill you!"  
  
Stalus: "All right if you must resist. ATTACK!!!"  
  
With the sound of attack in the air the NECRO army engaged and attacked the Valcon army. Rue had his fight with Stalus. Mint took on some spellbinders. Rue slashed his moon blade into Stalus's stomach when the rush started.  
  
Stalus: "Ahhhh"  
  
Rue then swirled around and got him in the back. Stalus was bleeding to death and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Stalus: "Ahhh...yo..you...wi..will..di..die!"  
  
With that said, Stalus lie there dead along with a pile of spellbinders and warriors.  
  
Mint: "Take that stupid spellbinder!"  
  
A spellbinder falls to the ground. A spellbinder was a type of skill that allows them to conjure easy magic like fireballs, water, winds, earthquakes and if the spellbinder was a necro it would be able to resurrect skeletons that were buried around the battle field.  
  
Rue: "How many more are left!"  
  
Mint: "None the last 5 just retreated!"  
  
Rue: "Yes!"  
  
Third Division Army of Valcon: "HURRAY!!! WE HAVE WON!!! IT'S A GLORIES DAY FOR VALCON'S NAME!!!"  
  
With the battle cries heard Kindor stepped out.  
  
Commander of the Third Division Valcon Army: "King we have defeated the Kensin Necro Army!"  
  
Kindor was not happy but did not let the town know this. He knew when he got back to Kensin's Castle it was going to be hell.  
  
Kindor: "Yes very good! There will be a celebration tonight as well as an announcement."  
  
Everyone: "HURRAY!!!"  
  
Mint: "We must stay for the celebration."  
  
Rue: "Yes agreed."  
  
Kindor left in the shadows and teleported back to Kensin's Castle.  
  
Kensin: "Kindor you have disappointed me again!"  
  
Kindor: "Sorry master please forgive me. Stalus did not go by battle plan. I also did not know my army would attack against them."  
  
Kensin: "Yes that was quite unexpected. I do not like to lose battles Kindor!"  
  
Kindor: "Yes master. That is why tonight I am announcing my resign as Valcon king, then I will not have to worry about Valcon in my way."  
  
Kensin: "Yes...that will work. Very well, I let you live, but this is your last chance. Screw up again and I will need a replacement. Hopefully someone better then the service you have given me."  
  
Kindor: "Yes master. Oh I have not failed you fully."  
  
Kensin: "What do you mean?"  
  
Kindor: "I deployed 3 dragon scouts with out your permission my lord."  
  
Kensin: "What?"  
  
Kindor: "Do not worry master all three came back unharmed."  
  
Kensin: "And the news?"  
  
Kindor: "Mulest is Dead!!!"  
  
Kensin: "Excellent! And the Great Relic?"  
  
Kindor: "It could not be found master."  
  
Kensin: "Damn it! Well at least today was not a total lost. Though I did not know about the deployment of the 3 dragon scouts you are excused. Do not let it happen again! NOW GET OUT!"  
  
With that said, Kindor ran out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
Kindor: "Damn! What I do for power!"  
  
The day turns to a dark silhouette. The celebration at Valcon begins. Food is placed all over huge tables. Music of drum beats roar through the air. The music stops.  
  
Commander of the Third Division Valcon Army: "Today was a day of victory! Let it be known that Valcon is VICTORIOUS!!!"  
  
Everyone: "YYYYYEEEAAHHH!!!"  
  
The music starts back up and tons of people start eating and dancing.  
  
Mint: "Come on Rue let's dance."  
  
Rue goes with Mint to dance.  
  
Kindor: "STOP THE MUSIC!"  
  
Everyone: "Huh?"  
  
Kindor: "I am announcing my resign to be King of Valcon. Commander you are now king!"  
  
Commander of the Third Division Valcon Army: "Thank you. And let it know that with me under rule we will not lose!"  
  
Everyone: "YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Kindor: "Let the celebration of the new king begin!"  
  
The music starts back up but a lot faster this time. The celebration ended after about 6 hours. Mint was sleeping on Rue. A figure crept up behind Rue. Rue could sense something and pushed Mint and himself under the table as an axe smacks right where Rue was.  
  
Methos: "Hahahaha!!! Thought I was dead Rue?" 


End file.
